DEEP SPACE 9: NEW BEGINNINGS
by BlankBullet
Summary: Sixteen years after the events of WYLB, Sisko returns from the Celestial Temple. Will he be able to save Julian Bashir? Can the Dominion really change its ways? Find out what new challenges and obstacles lie ahead of our favorite Starfleet crew.
1. Return of the Emissary

**Author's note:** This story does not take into account the events of the novels (which I haven't read anyway) or any other post-TV-series material. I hope you'll enjoy it regardless. Reviews would be very much appreciated.

 **Disclaimer:** DS9 is the property of Paramount.

* * *

Kira Nerys spent the last three hours reading staff reports and answering subspace messages from incoming cargo ships. Trying to find refuge in the quiet confines of her office, she regarded the ever-growing pile of pads on her desk with unmitigated disdain.

As she sat back in her chair, Kira let out an exasperated sigh, and absentmindedly started playing with an old, worn-out baseball. In the last sixteen years the ball became a source of both hope and sorrow. It was so much more than just a souvenir left behind by a dear friend. In a way, it was a message or rather a promise that Benjamin Sisko would one day return do Deep Space Nine and resume his duties as the station's Captain.

Kira never lost hope that the day would eventually come, but after so many years of being in charge of the station, the small, round object in her hand became a constant reminder of the fact that it may take several years, perhaps even decades, before Sisko returns from the Celestial Temple.

Shortly after Sisko's disappearance, Admiral Ross gave Kira his full support in commanding the station, alongside her First Officer, Lt. Ezri Dax.

The position of Bajor in the Alpha Quadrant was much stronger now than in the short years following the Cardassian Occupation, especially after the Bajorans finally became members of the Federation.

Starfleet officers remained on the station to ensure that the peace treaty with the Dominion was honored by both sides, as well as to aid several planets in the Gamma Quadrant, including Cardassia Prime, in rebuilding their worlds after the devastating losses they had suffered during the war.

Keeping the Klingons, the Romulans and the Cardassians in check whilst ensuring that the Jem'Hadar stay away from the Alpha Quadrant was by no means an easy task, and Deep Space Nine often found itself caught in the crossfire of opposing interests and mutual animosities.

 _Sometimes running this station is more challenging than operating in the Bajoran resistance cell_ Kira thought, but her musings were suddenly interrupted by some sort of commotion occurring in Ops.

She could hear a heated argument between her Chief of Security – a tall, dark-haired Bajoran named Parias – and a familiar Ferengi bartender.

Stepping down to Ops, she gave her uninvited "guest" an annoyed look.

"What do you want, Quark?"

"Captain, I want to file an official protest!" Quark bellowed, shrugging off Parias' hand on his shoulder.

"That's the third one this week" Dax said, and smiled sympathetically at Parias, who in turn crossed his arms over his broad chest.

Ignoring Dax's comment, Quark stepped closer to Kira.

"How do you expect me to run an entertainment establishment on this station if your Chief of Security keeps confiscating half of my stock!"

"This better not be about the Saluvian ale again" Kira said warningly, placing her hands on her hips.

"My customers love it! And who am I to oppose the 45th Rule of Acquisition which clearly states that if there's a high demand for…."

"Quark!" Parias interrupted, his patience for the Ferengi finally running its course. "You know as well as I do that Saluvian ale has been banned by both the Bajoran Government and the Federation. You cannot import nor sell it in your bar and that's final!"

"And for good reason," Dax added, turning to Quark."Even small amounts of ale may cause some unwanted side effects, such as hallucinations and in some cases, temporary memory loss".

"I wouldn't exactly call them unwanted" Quark said, flashing his sharp-edged teeth. "The Saluvian ale constitutes nearly one-third of my weekly profit!".

Kira rolled her eyes, but Quark seemed undeterred.

"Surely we can work out a compromise, Captain" Quark continued, rubbing his hands together. "Tell you what, I get a dispensation regarding the Saluvian ale trade, and you get 5% of the profit…"

"That's enough Quark" Kira cut in, unwilling to humor the Ferengi any longer. "We've been over this before. If that thick head of yours didn't register it the first time, perhaps you'll be more receptive to Bajoran and Federation laws after spending a few days in the brig".

"10% percent?" Quark asked innocently, his brazenness fading rapidly.

Parias couldn't help but smirk with satisfaction as he grabbed Quark by his elbow and ignoring the Ferengi's protests, dragged him to the nearest Trubolift.

Kira decided to join them.

"Dax, if anybody needs me, I'll be at the Replimat".

Ezri nodded in confirmation and turned back to her console when something odd about the readings on the monitors caught her attention.

"Captain" she called after Kira, furrowing her brows in confusion.

Kira, Parias and Quark turned to look at the Trill expectantly.

"There's something strange going on with the wormhole. You need to see this".

"On screen" Kira commanded as Ezri activated the large, oval monitor.

The sight before them rendered them almost speechless. The wormhole opened, displaying green, yellow and pink flashes of light, flickering like a malfunctioning replicator.

"I've never seen it do _that_ before" Quark finally broke the silence, his eyes still glued to the monitor.

Dax pressed several buttons on her console, activating subspace scanners in order to determine the cause of such unusual phenomenon.

"I'm reading highly elevated levels of neutrinos and a slight decrease in verteron nodes" she reported, still confused.

"Do you know what's causing it?" Kira asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I have no idea" Dax replied.

"I don't see any ships coming through" Parias said. "Perhaps they're cloaked".

Dax shook her head. "There are no ships. The sensors would have picked up their warp signatures or any other energy impulses emitted by the focal arrays".

Deep Space Nine went a long way from being a crude Cardassian refinery for uridium ore to one of the most technologically-advanced Federation posts. If there was a ship or any sort of anomaly approaching the station, the sensors would have picked it up immediately and Dax would be the first one to know about it.

Kira's combadge suddenly chirped.

"Nog to Kira".

"Go ahead Lieutenant" Kira answered, her eyes never leaving the wormhole.

"I think you'd better come down to the Promenade, sir" Nog said, sounding perplexed.

 _Now what?_ Kira thought with annoyance and exchanged concern glances with Parias.

"What's going on, Nog?"

"I'm not sure. Hundreds of Bajorans gathered around the temple. It probably has something to do with the way the wormhole is acting up".

"We're on our way".

* * *

As soon as Kira stepped out of the turbolift and entered the promenade, she saw hundreds of her compatriots gathered around the Bajoran shrine. They were relatively quiet but the tension in the air was almost tangible. Parias was not far behind Kira, his dissention with Quark forgotten under the unusual circumstances.

The two Bajorans exchanged silent looks. Leaving Quark behind, they rushed towards the temple to investigate what was going on. As they pressed through the crowd, they gradually slowed down their pace. The last thing they needed is to cause panic among the station's inhabitants.

Quark briefly considered taking advantage of the situation to slip back to his bar but his curiosity got the better of him. Looking around the promenade, he quickly spotted his nephew near the security office and decided to confront him.

"Nog, would you mind telling me what's going on in here?" he asked, regarding the crowd with a mix of curiosity and suspicion.

"I think the Bajorans are worried about the Prophets" Nog replied. "If the wormhole collapsed, they'd be cut off from their Gods".

Quark narrowed his eyes, his Ferengi brain immediately set to calculate the possible financial advantages of such an event.

"And what better way to calm one's shattered nerves after such a devastating blow, than to drown your sorrows in the nearest bar" Quark muttered, more to himself than to his interlocutor.

Nog gave Quark a disapproving glare. "That's not a good time to think about profit, uncle!" he chastised.

Quark waved him off. "You spend too much time with these sentimental humons" .

Meanwhile, Kira and Parias managed to reach the entrance to the temple. Several Bajorans, both civilians and the station's personnel, were waiting outside for their prylars to address them or perhaps relay a message from the Prophets themselves. Kira could tell everyone was anxious, some immersed in silent prayer others nervously whispering to each other. She'd lie if she said she wasn't feeling nervous herself.

Sensing her discomfort, Parias put his hand over hers, trying to calm her down a bit. She looked him in his warm, brown eyes and reciprocated with a gentle smile, his gesture reminding her how happy she was to have him in her life.

Kira didn't even know when or _how_ Parias managed to find his way into her heart, especially after the cold way she treated him when he first arrived on the station to replace Odo as Chief Security Officer. Perhaps she saw him as a threat to Odo's legacy? An intruder that arrogantly tired to fill in a space left by someone who was irreplaceable. She knew her behavior was irrational, and that Parias hadn't done anything to deserve such an unfair treatment. In fact, his professionalism and diligence quickly earned him great respect of the entire staff. Even Quark had to admit that Parias became a worthy adversary in Odo's absence, since none of the Ferengi's usual shenanigans went past the radar of the new security officer.

As much as Kira tried to push him away, nit-pick at his reports or point out flaws in his character, she really couldn't find a genuine reason to dislike the man. When she found out that Parias had also fought in the Bajoran resistance during the occupation, she found herself confining in him more often as they shared painful experiences and a lot of common interests.

At first they became close friends as Kira didn't want to involve herself romantically with anyone. She spent five years waiting for her true love – the Changeling that left the station – left her – to join his people in the Great Link. But Odo never came back and Parias was always there when she needed him. He was patient, understanding, respectful of her feelings. Kira was grateful to have someone like him by her side; someone who understood who she was and where she was coming from. _You two make a really good couple_ she remembered Dax saying one time, and she was secretly glad that her best friend gave them her full support.

After what seemed like an hour, two elderly monks finally emerged from the shrine, holding a silver vessel that everyone immediately recognized as the one containing the Orb of Prophecy and Change. The orb was glowing, emitting colorful lights, similar to those coming from the wormhole.

One of the monks raised his hands and the crowd went silent.

"Fear not my children" he called out. "The Prophets have spoken. It is a time of new beginnings".

Just as he uttered these words, the orb emitted a great flash of light which engulfed the entire promenade. The Bajorans covered their eyes and subconsciously took a step back. There was no palpable energy impulse but the light was so intense that it was impossible to look in the orb's direction. Suddenly, the light disappeared as unexpectedly as it emerged.

Kira finally dared to look up and was relieved to see that the promenade was still in one piece. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary: no injuries among the onlookers, no visible damage on the upper and lower levels. But that didn't mean they were out of the woods yet. The flash of light must have meant something and Kira was determined to find out what it was.

"Dax to Kira"

The Bajoran mentally braced herself for some bad news. "Go ahead".

"What was that?!" Dax asked, the pitch of her voice slightly raised.

"The orb…" Kira tried to answer but words failed her as she was still unsure what just happened.

* * *

Back at Ops, Ezri rubbed her eyes. The sudden flash of light that hit the station gave her quite the scare, not to mention a mild headache. She was hoping Kira had some answers for her. She suspected something strange might have happened in the Bajoran temple.

"At least we know communications are still up" the Trill said, trying to sound optimistic.

"What about the wormhole?" Kira asked.

Ezri activated the main screen again and checked the console. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Looks like it's back to normal" she said, watching the wormhole regain its regular bluish hue then close with a quick flash of light. "I'm not picking up any unusual readings or disturbances".

"That's good to know" Kira's voice sounded a little surprised but also relieved.

Just as Ezri began to relax, the unexpected hiss of the doors to the Captain's office made her jump. She abruptly turned around and made a move to inspect the possible locking-system malfunction, then suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw a familiar figure casually strolling down the stairs leading from the main office to the lower level of Ops. Keeping his left hand behind his back, he occupied the other by tossing his baseball up and quickly catching it with the same hand.

It took Ezri a minute to find her voice again.

"B-Benjamin?"

He gave her one of his infamous toothy grins.

"Good to see you, Old Man".

* * *

 **Next chapter:** Sisko reunites with his friends, and we finally find out what our favorite doctor, Julian Bashir, has been up to in the last 16 years.

Please, R/R. I'd love to know what you think :)


	2. Long Time No See

After the initial shock of seeing him slightly abated, Ezri gathered her wits and pulled Sisko into a tight hug. He smiled and hugged her back. They stood in an embrace for a good minute before Dax pulled back to take a good look at her old friend.

He was still wearing his Starfleet uniform, the same one he wore they day he disappeared to join the Prophets in the Celestial Temple. His face, however, seemed aged, his features more pronounced, and his thin goatee was going gray.

There were so many questions she wanted to ask him, her inquisitive mind almost going into overdrive. How did it feel to coexist with the wormhole aliens? Why did he age? Did he miss his family and friends? Did the experience change him in any way? Was there a particular reason why he decided to come back now?

"I still can't believe you're really here" she finally said, barely managing to stop her voice from trembling with joy.

"I suppose I've been gone a little longer than I anticipated" he replied almost nonchalantly, as if the last sixteen years were merely a slight delay in his schedule.

Dax shook her head and gave him a warm smile.

"You look a bit…. older now" she observed.

She couldn't help herself. They knew each other so well throughout more than just one lifetime. Dax's two previous hosts – Curson and Jadzia – formed such a strong bond with him that it was only natural for Ezri to regard Sisko as the closest friend she ever had. His long absence left a hole in her heart that no one else could fill. She knew her comment would not offend him.

"I would think that there is no passage of time in the noncorporal realm of the Prophets" she quickly added.

"And you'd be right," he calmly replied, "but I asked the Prophets to return me in a state _linear_ to this timeline".

Ezri raised her eyebrows, prompting Sisko to elaborate.

"I thought it would be easier that way for Jake and Kasidy".

Upon hearing their names, Ezri gasped, her blue eyes as wide as two saucers.

"Jake! Kasidy! Joseph! We need to contact them right away!"

The unexpected reunion with her old friend left her in such a state of utter shock and elation that she had completely forgotten about the rest of the universe. She probably wouldn't have noticed if a vicious Klingon was about to slit her throat. Now her brain was working at warp speed, the implications of his return becoming more obvious.

"…and we need to contact Starfleet as soon as possible. And Kira! And the Bajoran government of course! The people of Bajor will be overjoyed at seeing their Emissary".

She was rambling, she knew that, but there were so many things that needed to be dealt with before they could simply sit down and have a friendly chat.

Sisko couldn't help but laugh at the Trill's reaction, though he understood where it was coming from. In the Celestial Temple, time didn't really matter. Sixteen years were no different than a second or a whole century in fact. Among the Prophets, he was free from corporal feelings, needs and desires. But as soon as he rematerialized in his former office on DS9, he was flooded with memories and a strong sense of belonging. He _felt_ joy and excitement, _needed_ to see his family and friends again, and most importantly, he _desired_ his old life.

"Relax, Old Man" he said, interrupting Ezri's ongoing stream of consciousness. "Jake and Kasidy already know I'm back".

Dax didn't have to question him about that. She knew he had a way of contacting his family via visions and dreams. She was glad he'd already announced his arrival.

Taking a deep breath, she collected herself then let out a sigh of relief.

"So, where do we start?" she asked him.

"I'd like to see the promenade".

"As far as I know, you've caused quite a commotion down there" she jokingly said.

"Is that a fact?" he replied and joyfully laughed.

He was finally home.

* * *

The very moment Sisko appeared on the promenade, he was surrounded by astonished Bajorans and equally flabbergasted Starfleet officers. Murmurs and whispers scattered above the crowd, growing louder and louder with each second until the whole promenade became a scene of openly expressed amazement.

"The Emissary is back!"

"Thank the Prophets!"

"Our Emissary has returned from the Celestial Temple!"

As Sisko tried to make his way through the crowd, he couldn't take two steps without being stopped by faithful Bajorans who wanted to greet him personally, kiss his hand or ask him to bless their children. Sisko was patient and gracious in receiving such a warm welcome but in truth, he felt a little embarrassed and overwhelmed. He understood his position as the Emissary and how much he meant to the Bajoran people but he supposed he would never get used to their complete devotion and unconditional hospitality.

Ezri managed to squeeze though the crowd and reach Kira who was now standing alongside Parias, Nog and Quark near the security office. Judging by their astonished faces, the four of them were still in a state of complete shock.

"Sisko…." Kira whispered, unable to formulate a complete sentence.

Ezri smiled knowingly. She probably had the same baffled expression just a moment ago, when Sisko suddenly appeared in Ops.

It took Kira every ounce of self-restraint not to forcefully toss everyone aside and throw herself in the arms of her long-gone friend. Instead, she waited patiently for Sisko to approach them. It took him about half an hour, but he finally managed to reach them.

"Nerys! Or should I say, _Captain_ Kira" Sisko said with a wide grin, noticing the rank insignia on her left collar.

Kira reciprocated with a warm smile of her own and took his hands into hers.

"I… words can't express how happy I am to see you, Benjamin".

"Same here, Captain." Nog interjected.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, sir" Parias added and extended his hand to the Emissary. Sisko gladly took it.

After Kira formally introduced her Chief of Security, Quark loudly cleared his throat. He found the whole reunion too sappy for his taste.

"What a fantastic opportunity to celebrate," the Ferengi chimed in, patting Sisko's shoulder. "I suggest we move this mushy party to my bar. Drinks on the house!"

Sisko couldn't help but smile. "That's a very generous offer, Quark. But I'd rather go somewhere a bit more private," he explained.

"How about the wardroom?" Kira suggested.

"Great" Sisko replied, content on leaving the bustling promenade to take care of the formalities surrounding his arrival. "I need to contact Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco and the Bajoran government before I go back to Earth".

A flash of disappointment crossed Kira's face but she quickly tried to cover it up with a sad smile. Of course Sisko would want to reunite with his family in New Orleans. When Sisko's father passed away a few years after the war, Kasidy moved to Earth and took over his restaurant. Jake came along with her and pursued his career as a writer. Kira couldn't blame Benjamin for wanting to leave.

Sisko knew Kira all too well not to notice the Bajoran's reaction. He quickly addressed it.

"I hope Kasidy and the boys agree to come back to DS9 with me" he clarified.

Kira's eyes brightened and Dax came to a realization.

"You said _boys_. You know about your younger son, Joseph?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. I've kept in touch with Kasidy throughout the years. I can't wait to finally meet him".

He then turned to Kira. "Captain, I was hoping you could lend me a runabout?"

"I can do better than that" she said and exchanged a meaningful glance with Ezri.

The Trill eagerly tapped her combadge. "Dax to Worf"

The Klingon's baritone voice on the other end was loud and clear.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Commander, prepare the Defiant. We're going on a little trip to Earth" she explained cheerfully.

"Earth?" Worf sounded surprised. Why would they need a battleship to travel to Earth? Surely a runabout would suffice. Unless, there were some unusual circumstances he hadn't been told about.

It was Sisko's turn to chime in, secretly hoping to catch the Kilngon off guard. Truth be told, he had no idea Commander Worf was still present on DS9 since he accepted the position of ambassador to Qo'noS shortly after the Dominion war. Either way, Sisko was glad that Worf was still around. That meant almost every member of his old crew was on the station.

"Commander Worf, this is Captain Sisko" he said, wondering what the Klingon's reaction would be.

There was none; just intense silence. Undeterred, Sisko continued.

"I could use a ride to Earth, Commander".

There it was, a reaction in a form of a barely audible growl, followed by a loud sigh.

"Ezri, is this supposed to be some kind of a joke?" Worf asked, his stern voice laced with disapproval. "Because if it is, I do not find it amusing".

It was Kira's turn to join the conversation.

"It's not a joke, Worf" she said with a genuine note in her voice. "Captain Sisko is really back".

Another long pause.

Sisko, Ezri and Kira exchanged amused glances. It must have taken Worf a while to process the information.

"In that case, welcome back, Captain" he finally said, sounding as composed and formal as he always did. "The Defiant will be ready in an hour".

Sisko clasped his hands behind his back, his face beaming with satisfaction.

"I'll see you on the bridge, Commander".

* * *

Back in the wardroom, Sisko used the subspace communicator to contact Starfleet and spent about thirty minutes talking to Admiral Ross. As expected, Ross was very pleased to see Sisko again and promised to take care of all the necessary procedures to officially reinstate him as DS9's captain. Sisko would have to share responsibilities with Kira, where one would take command over Starfleet officers, the other over the Bajoran personnel. Both Kira and Sisko were satisfied with that arrangement.

"It's really good to see you again, Ben" Ross said, leaning closer to the monitor. "Make sure to drop by San Francisco someday. It's been a while since we last played a game of poker," he added with a smile and ended the transmission.

Just as the monitor went black, Sisko let out a sigh and turned to face Kira. "I suppose it's time to call the Bajoran officials".

"I already took the liberty of contacting them" she said. "I told them you were exhausted and that you would contact them later, after some much needed rest".

"I _really_ appreciate that, Captain" he said, exchanging knowing smiles with Kira.

Sisko was truly grateful for Kira's white lie. He honestly didn't feel like dealing with politicians and admirers. He just wanted to talk to his old friends and plan his trip to Earth.

He took a seat at the head of the long conference table, happy to see Dax and Kira by his side again.

There were so many memories attached to the wardroom: negotiations with ambassadors from all over the galaxy, the signing of the Federation-Dominion peace treaty and, most importantly, the briefing sessions with his senior staff. Sisko realized how much he missed his old crew and wondered if it was possible to bring everyone back together again.

"I assume Chief O'Brien is still a professor at Starfleet Academy back on Earth?" he asked.

Dax nodded in confirmation. "I bet he's going to be overjoyed to see you".

"I'll make sure to invite him and his family over for dinner in New Orleans".

"His daughter is a musician and Kirayoshi has recently become a Starfleet cadet, you know" Kira said, pride evident in her voice as if she was talking about her own children.

After all, she did give birth to Yoshi after Keiko had been injured in a shuttle accident and the baby had to be transferred to Kira's womb to save the child's life. She subsequently became a part of the O'Brien family and they still kept in touch, despite the long distance between them.

"He wants to follow in his father's footsteps and become an engineer. Miles is very proud of his children".

"I'm sure he is," Sisko said, "Yoshi will have some big shoes to fill". He then pondered something for a while and turned to Dax again. "What about Dr Bashir? Is he still the station's CMO? I'm sure the news of my arrival would have reached him by now". Sisko wondered why the brilliant doctor failed to show up yet. He expected Julian to storm the wardroom any minute now, dripping with enthusiasm and brightening the room with his positive energy.

Ezri's face fell at the mention of her former lover.

Kira also looked somber but decided to answer for her friend. "Julian retired from Starfleet eight years ago".

"Retired?!" Sisko was shocked to learn that the youngest member of his crew was the first one to retire. A knot of worry formed in his stomach. "And you haven't heard a word from his since, Old Man?"

"As far as I know, he settled down on the Teplan homeworld in the Gamma Quadrant" Dax explained, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"Teplan… that rings a bell". Sisko furrowed his brows in concentration, trying to recall any information regarding the planet.

"The entire population of the planet was infected by a Blight also known as the Quickening" Ezri explained. "Jadzia and Julian visited the Teplan world in 2372. Julian couldn't find the cure for the virus but he eventually developed a vaccine that would prevent transmission of the Blight to future generations".

"Ah yes, I remember" Sisko said, but he was still confused as to why Julian would choose to live there.

"Eight years ago Julian volunteered to coordinate relief efforts for the Teplan homeworld" Dax continued. "He was supposed to come back to DS9 after three months. He never did".

"Any idea why?" Sisko asked.

Kira shook her head. "The planet is cut off from all subspace communications. The Teplans infected with the Quickening cannot be exposed to any kind of electromagnetic fields. We haven't been able to contact Julian in years".

"I visited Julian as soon as I found out about his decision to retire from Starfleet and remain on that planet" Dax said, recalling the last time the two of them saw each other. It was a painful memory, one that she learned to push away to the back of her mind. "He said he was doing fine and that he didn't want to go back to DS9".

The Trill looked down in disappointment, making Sisko feel even more uncomfortable. "I think he fell in love with a local woman and decided to stay" she quietly added and attempted to cover up her pain with a noncommittal shrug.

She couldn't really blame Julian, could she? They'd broken up a year before he decided to join the Teplan relief effort. They remained friends and, despite the initial awkwardness between them, they eventually got along just fine. In hindsight, however, Ezri suspected Julian was more hurt by their amicable breakup that he let on. No wonder he was so eager to leave the station and start a new life. Still, Ezri remembered how horrible she felt when he adamantly announced that he was not coming back. She couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at first, then her guilt turned into anger but ultimately, she settled for reluctant acceptance.

Sisko took a minute to let the information sink in. It all seemed to make sense but he just couldn't shake an uneasy feeling that unnerved him. Something was wrong. Something didn't add up but he wasn't sure what it was. He decided he needed to delve into the matter further.

He finally spoke up. "After we make a stop in New Orleans, I'd like to visit that Teplan world as well".

Kira and Dax looked surprised.

"I hope that won't be a problem Captain Kira? Old Man?"

Dax thought about it for a while and finally decided she wasn't especially hostile to the idea of seeing Julian again. "I'm in" she declared, regaining her confident tone.

"I'm afraid I won't be joining you" Kira said. "Someone needs to stay here and make sure the station is still in one piece after you get back".

Sisko nodded in understanding. Then the chirping sound of their combadges filled the wardroom.

"Worf to Sisko and Kira. The Defiant is ready" the Klingon announced.

Sisko had a sparkle in his eyes, eager to set foot on his beloved ship once again

"Then let's not keep her waiting".

.

* * *

 **Author's note:** This chapter turned out to be a bit longer than I expected so Sisko's family reunion will take place in the next one. There's going to be plenty of Bashir stuff in it too. And if you're a fan of a certain Cardassian tailor, make sure to stick around for the third chapter.

Thank you to those who took the time to read the story. A special thanks to those who left a review. It means a lot!


	3. Fathers and Sons

As soon as Benjamin beamed down just outside of the family restaurant in New Orleans, he was immediately embraced by Kasidy and Jake who didn't even try to hold back the tears of joy flowing down their cheeks. They waited for this moment for sixteen years and when it finally happened – when their beloved husband and father finally came back – they felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of their shoulders.

All the while, Joseph was standing awkwardly outside of their little circle, unsure how to greet his father. He didn't really know him apart from the countless stories he'd been told by Jake and his mother. He had to admit, the picture they painted of his long-gone father was quite remarkable: a Starfleet Captain, Dominion War hero and the Emissary to the Bajoran Prophets who had joined them in the Celestial Temple several months before Joseph was even born. How was he supposed to approach such a legend? What was he expected to say?

It didn't take long for Kasidy to acknowledge her sixteen-year-old son's uneasiness. She silently encouraged the boy to come closer.

"Benjamin, I believe this young man is our son, Joseph" she said, her playful tone relieving some of the tension.

Smiling warmly, Sisko approached him, careful not to intimidate his younger child. He regarded his son's face and was happy to see that Joseph had his mother's eyes but his nose and chin were undoubtedly Sisko's. Placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, he could barely contain the urge to pull him into a tight embrace.

"Hello, Joseph".

"Nice to finally meet you sir…I..I mean _father,_ " the boy said, inwardly cringing at his clumsy response.

Sisko chuckled, not to mock the boy but rather to express joy at their long-awaited reunion.

He glanced between his two sons and Kasidy. She didn't change much, looking as beautiful and serene as she did the day he joined the Prophets. Jake, on the other hand, was now a responsible adult, well into his thirties. Sisko was thrilled to be with them again.

"I think we have some catching up to do."

* * *

Sisko spent the next two days enjoying some quality time with his family, eager to make up for the lost time he was away. He wanted to know everything about his younger son: his hobbies and dreams, stories of his childhood and his relationship with Jake. Judging by the the way his two sons interacted with each other, Sisko discovered that Jake became a father-figure and a mentor to Joseph. The youngest of the Sisko's was genuinely looking up to his brother which made Benjamin really proud. He was also happy to learn that a few years ago Jake published a successful documentary book about the Dominion's occupation of Deep Space Nine in 2373.

The two brothers were in the midst of exchanging amusing anecdotes and Sisko enjoyed every word of their witty banter.

"Hey Joe," Jake said, lightly punching his brother's shoulder, "tell dad about the time you got into a fight with that Vulcan kid".

Joseph hesitated for a moment. "Wasn't exactly my finest hour," he muttered a bit embarrassed.

"Come on man, just tell him," Jake insisted, earning a nasty look from Joseph.

The boy let out a sigh, deciding there was no way around the subject.

"This guy said a lot of nasty stuff about humans and that our emotionality made us weak…"

Jake chuckled, "And what did you do?"

"Well, I got _emotional_ and I punched him in the face!"

Sisko's joyful laughter filled the room, but Jake wasn't done yet. He was having way too much fun at the expense of his younger sibling.

"And…?" he asked, prompting Joseph to continue

"And… I broke my wrist and index finger in the process," the boy admitted, his tone flat. "It's like his face was made of solid bricks".

Sisko smiled knowingly as he recalled his own pitiful fight with an arrogant Vulcan named Solok. It was an ugly feud that lasted for several years before finally being resolved in one of Quark's holosuites. It seemed Joseph inherited his father's fiery temper.

"If that's any consolation son, I know exactly what it feels like to break a few bones in a fight with a Vulcan," Sisko said, patting Joseph on his back.

He was just about to tell him the story of his moral victory over Solok – the memorable baseball game, frequently referred to as the _great_ _manufactured triumph_ by the whole crew – when Kasidy entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt boys, but dinner's ready," she said, inviting them to join her at the table. "Ezri, Worf and Nog are already here and the O'Briens should come by any minute now".

Jake's face brightened at the mention of his old friend.

"Nog's here? We haven't seen each other in years!"

Kasidy understood the sentiment.

"Well then, don't keep him waiting".

* * *

Stepping out of the shuttlecraft, an elderly Cardassian took a moment to scan his surroundings. The planet's predominant colors of various shades of browns and grays certainly did not appeal to his sense of aesthetics. He gazed at the grungy silos-like buildings, their freshly-painted extensions looking oddly out of place. In fact, the entire landscape of the city reflected that peculiar blend of old and new. It was a sight of a devastated world that was slowly rebuilding itself with the help of Federation's most dedicated volunteers. Still, he found the Teplan homeworld to be depressing as it reminded him too much of his own war-ridden home, Cardassia Prime.

Strolling slowly towards the capital's center square, he occupied himself by counting the number of orphanages he passed on his way. Eighteen, so far, but he suspected there were many more since the mortality rate on the planet was incredibly high.

The whole city seemed to be engulfed in nostalgia, most of its citizens marked by red, spider-like lesions caused by the Blight. He then spotted a group of children on their way back from school and was happy to see their faces did not bear any signs of the terminal disease. They had Julian Bashir to thank for that as he was the one who came up with a vaccine that would allow the younger generation to live a long and healthy life – a privilege their unfortunate parents had been deprived of.

Bashir was considered a national hero on the Teplan homeworld and the Cardassian had no doubts that everyone knew who he was and where one could find him.

He approached the children and cleared his throat to gain their attention. The kids stopped in their tracks, looking at him wide-eyed as they had never seen a reptilian face like his before.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Doctor Julian Bashir," he said, ignoring their curios gazes. "Am I right in assuming you have heard of him?"

The kids nodded in confirmation, a little intimidated by the Cardassian's booming voice and towering posture.

After several long seconds, a brown-haired boy approached him hesitantly, his wide hazel eyes fixed upon the older man in silent scrutiny.

"Are you his friend?" they child finally asked.

The Cardassian gave him a warm smile, "Why, yes. I'd like to thinks so".

"What's your name?"

"I am Garak. And what is your name, young man?"

The boy relaxed his shoulders, visibly gaining a bit more confidence. Garak briefly wondered why knowing his name would suddenly put the child at ease.

"My name's Tobian" the boy replied.

Remembering the Cardassian's initial question about Bashir's whereabouts, the child pointed at a large white building which stood in stark contrast to the smaller neglected constructions surrounding it.

"He's at the Central Hospital," Tobian said then waved his friends goodbye and motioned for Garak to follow him.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes along a dusty road that lead to the hospital. Garak noticed several of the passersby were stealing curious glances in his direction. He paid no mind to it, though. He was used to being the odd one out after several years of living among Bajorans and Federation citizens on Deep Space Nine. Tobian looked up at his Cardassian companion, gathering up the nerve to ask him a question.

"Are you really a tailor?" he finally asked, catching Garak by surprise.

How did the boy know about his former profession? It was not easy to perplex the smug Cardassian but Tobian's unexpected question completely caught him off guard. Garak quickly masked his amazement with a calm reply.

"Ah, I see my reputation precedes me. I had no idea my dressmaking skills were so well-known in the Gamma Quadrant".

The boy shrugged, "My dad told me about you".

"Is that so?" Garak's initial suspicion faded away as his sharp mind began to put the puzzle pieces together.

"May I ask, what else did your father say about me?"

"He said you used to by a spy" the boy replied, a hint of curiosity evident in his voice.

Garak let out a wholehearted laugh, startling the child.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear the good doctor hasn't lost his tendency to give in to his vivid imagination," he said, earning a confused look from Tobian. "Julian Bashir _is_ your father, am I correct?"

The boy shyly nodded in confirmation. Garak's smirk grew wider, his face beaming with self-satisfaction at his discovery. He looked the child up and down and realized that Tobian was indeed the spitting image of his father.

"Isn't this a remarkable case of serendipity?" Garak said, his hands open wide. "Here I am, wandering the streets in search of a dear friend and the first person I talk to happens to be his son!"

Tobian frowned thoughtfully, unsure what to say. From what he'd heard about the mysterious Cardassian, he knew his father had a great deal of respect for him. Would he be happy to see him now? After all, they hadn't had guests in a long while...

Garak noticed the child's hesitation, concern creeping into the back of his mind.

"Why the long face?" he asked, pretending to sound casually. "Did I say something that upset you?"

"It's just that… I'm not sure if dad will be able to see you today".

"I'm sure your father has a lot of patients to attend to, but I am certain he'll spare some time from his busy schedule to talk to an old friend," Garak replied, his voice even, careful not to show his increasing sense of uncertainty.

The boy looked down but didn't say anything. Garak decided to temporarily drop the subject but he couldn't shake the feeling of worry. The gloomy atmosphere surrounding the Teplan world was starting to get to him.

They continued their walk for a few more minutes before finally reaching the entrance to the hospital. Although Cardassians weren't known for their acute sense of hearing, Garak could already pick up faint moans of pain and pattering footsteps of nurses and doctors rushing through the hallways to attend to their suffering patients. Tobian pulled gently at his sleeve and ushered him inside.

Garak tried to spot his old friend among the busy hospital staff, his pale-blue eyes darting frantically around the facility. To his disappointment, the tall human doctor was nowhere to be seen. He allowed Tobian to lead him hastily through the maze of dimly-lit corridors until they stopped just outside a hospital ward.

"Please, wait here" Tobian said and entered the room swiftly, a large grayish door sliding silently shut behind him.

Garak decided that eavesdropping was not beneath him and focused his attention on the muffled conversation between father and son.

"Hi daddy" he heard the boy happily greet his father.

"Tobian. Back from school already?" A soft voice asked, the distinctive accent leaving no doubt as to who the other speaker was. "How was your day?"

Garak could tell the doctor was happy to see his son but he also sounded somewhat tired… weak…

"It was fine,"the boy answered noncommittally.

"Just fine? Nothing exciting to…," the doctor couldn't finish as he succumbed to a rather violent coughing fit.

"Are you alright, dad?" Tobian asked, his voice alarmed.

A cold shiver ran down the Cardassian's spine at the sound of his friend's distress. He had a very bad feeling about this. Forcing himself not to yield to the temptation of barging into the room uninvited, Garak took a deep breath to calm himself. The very thought of Julian suffering unnerved him. No, it _disturbed_ him greatly.

"I'm ok. I'm fine," Julian said, breathing heavily. He was trying to sound reassuring but Garak had no doubts that the doctor was on the brink of exhaustion.

"Maybe you should get some rest?" his son asked quietly. "Your friend is here to see you but I can tell him to come back later".

That seemed to pique Julian's interest. "A friend? Who is it?"

"It's Mister Garak, the Cardassian spy you told me about".

Garak took this as his cue to enter the room, deliberately not waiting for the doctor's reply just in case Julian expressed his unwillingness to see him.

As soon as he stepped inside, he was met by the shocked expression of his old friend.

"Garak!"

"Ah, dear doctor how good to finally see…" Garak started to say but stopped mid-sentence as his brain registered Julian's shocking appearance.

Bashir was lying in a hospital bed, his back propped against the headboard. He looked miserable with his dark hair disheveled from sleep, his shortly-trimmed graying beard doing very little to hide his chapped lips. The reddish circles under his eyes were only exaggerated by the sickly pallor of his skin. Worst of all, the left side of the doctor's face was covered in crimson lesions, spreading from his temple all the way down to his cheek. Garak also spotted several spidery veins forming on Julian's neck and collar bone.

The Cardassian froze as the sight of his friend left him in a state of utter shock. He had no idea how it happened but the good doctor had somehow contracted the Teplan Blight. Garak silently assessed the extent of the lesions and was devastated to discover that the human must have already entered the terminal stage of the disease.

Julian Bashir was dying.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Thanks again to everyone who took the time to read the story. I really appreciate the reviews and comments. They really motivate me to keep going.

Make sure to stick around for the next chapter :)


	4. Painful Conversations

Sisko looked around the table, his eyes sparkling with excitement at having his family and friends together in one room again. Kasidy was seated next to her husband, taking every opportunity she had to gently touch his shoulder and make eye contact with him. While Jake and Joseph were laughing at Nog's jokes, Worf was silently devouring his fresh plate of Gagh, and Ezri was exchanging anecdotes with the O'Briens. Sisko smiled fondly to himself as he recalled the times he'd invite his senior staff over for a self-prepared meal in his quarters back in the day.

Feeling his throat becoming increasingly dry, Miles O'Brien gulped down a large glass of water before he resumed telling his story, "…. so we get back to DS9 thinking we'll never have to deal with these little hairy buggers ever again. Then I see _Odo_ , of all people, holding one in his hands! I knew then and there we were in big trouble," he said, earning a hearty laugh from Ezri and Keiko.

"Jadzia thought the Tribbles were cute," the Trill added, glancing meaningfully at Worf.

Taking the bait, the Klingon responded with a grunt. "The Tribbles were an ecological menace. It took us days to clear them off the promenade".

"Good thing Julian found a way to sterilize them before the situation got completely out of hand," the Chief said but his amusement quickly faded away. Looking down, he smiled sadly at the memory of his old friend.

The whole room went silent. Bashir's absence from their long-awaited reunion effectively dampened everyone's spirits.

Glancing curiously between Dax and Miles, Kasidy decided to speak up and address the elephant in the room.

"How is Julian doing?" she asked, wondering if Bashir was even informed about Sisko's return. "Truth be told, I was hoping he'd join us today".

Ezri took it upon herself to answer her question. "Julian moved to the Teplan homeworld eight years ago. We couldn't contact him right away...," her voice trailed off, unsure what else to say.

Sisko decided it was time to join in on the conversation. "I already took care of that," he said enigmatically, earning curious gazes form everybody.

"What do you mean, Benjamin?" Ezri asked, surprised at the sudden revelation.

Sisko smiled and turned to Dax, "Let's just say I've contacted an old acquaintance to do a little reconnaissance".

Dax smirked knowingly. She should have known Benjamin always had a plan.

"And does that _old acquaintance_ of yours happen to be famous for his tailoring skills?" she asked, sounding almost teasingly.

Sisko nodded in confirmation then decided it was a good moment to finally reveal the reason why the Prophets decided to return him to the corporeal world.

He stood up, straightening his tunic, the unexpected movement earning everyone's undivided attention.

"First, I'd like to say I'm very happy to see all of you again," he said, gesturing towards them. "We all miss doctor Bashir and I assure you, I'll do everything I can to bring him back to DS9".

His announcement relieved some of the tension in the room but Sisko wasn't finished yet.

"Which brings me to my next point. I know I've been gone for a long time, but I want you to know there is a reason why I returned from the Celestial Temple after sixteen years," he said then paused for a moment, glancing at everyone's surprised expressions.

Kasidy's eyebrows furrowed, her face betraying a mix of worry and anticipation. They all listened attentively to what he had to say.

"The Prophets have a plan for all of us, and although I don't exactly know what it is, I do know one thing…," he continued, leaning down, both hands on the table, "I want you to come back to Deep Space Nine with me".

His request was directed mainly at his family and the O'Briens, since Dax, Worf and Nog were already stationed at DS9.

Miles glanced unsurely at his wife, trying to read her facial expression. He had to admit, after years of teaching cadets the arcane details of engineering at Starfleet Academy, he secretly longed for some excitement and a sense of adventure in his life. Working as a professor undoubtedly had its advantages – and he really liked his job, too – but Miles O'Brien had always considered himself to be a man of action. Keiko knew that about him. On more than one occasion, she'd catch him staring idly through the window, deep in thought, wondering if he'd ever have the chance to feel that magnificent rush of adrenaline again when asked to reconfigure the sensor relays or fix the power generator in half the time he'd normally need to perform the task.

Keiko put her hand over Miles', giving it a gentle squeeze. She was afraid something like this would come up eventually, but she also knew she couldn't just tell her husband not to go. He'd pretend it was alright, of course, but she knew deep inside he'd be miserable.

"You really want to go, don't you?" she silently asked, even though she already knew the answer.

He nodded, looking at her almost pleadingly.

Keiko forced a sad smile. "What about the kids?"

"Molly's all grown up now," he replied, "and besides, she's touring with her band around the Orion Galaxy".

"And Yoshi?"

Miles rubbed his chin, thinking about his teenage son, then his face lit up at a sudden realization. "They have a hiatus coming up at the Academy. He could come to DS9 with us. I'd show him some real engineering conundrums over there! It'd be a great learning experience for him and certainly a valuable point to add to his resume".

Smiling to herself, Keiko shook her head and led out a loud sigh. "And here I was thinking I'd never have to sleep in one of those uncomfortable Cardassian beds again".

Miles' chubby face lit up with joy. He kissed his wife on the cheek and turned to Sisko, "I guess that means we're going".

Benjamin clasped his hands together. "Excellent!"

It was Jake's turn to make a decision, though, he'd already mentally packed his bags.

"I consider Deep Space Nine to be my second home. There's no way I'm not going dad," he gladly announced, earning a wide grin from his father.

Joseph could barely contain his excitement. He'd heard so much about the station over the years and now he'd have a chance to actually experience what it was like to live there.

"I can't wait! It's gonna be awesome!" the boy exclaimed, making Benjamin, Dax and Miles chuckle at his enthusiasm.

Sisko glanced expectantly at his wife but his heart sank upon seeing Kasidy's somber expression. Without saying a word, she got up from the table and left the room.

* * *

Taking several deep breaths, she tried to calm herself down but that didn't stop Kasidy from pacing around the room nervously. Her husband's announcement effectively burst her bubble of hope that they would finally settle down on Earth and live a normal life for once. She recalled the conversation they had sixteen years ago, when he came to her in a vision shortly after his disappearance.

 _When will you be back?_

 _It's hard to say - maybe a year, maybe... yesterday. But I will be back._

 _And I will be waiting._

Looking out the window at the early-afternoon sky, Kasidy imagined the wormhole emerging from the large cumulus clouds and silently cursed the Prophets. She almost jumped as she felt the weight of two strong arms on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" she heard her husband's soothing voice whisper in her ear.

Swirling around to face him, she shrugged off his hands and gave him a stern glare.

"What's wrong?!" she exclaimed, no longer able to contain her anger. "Two days, Benjamin! It's been two days since you came back after _sixteen years_ of being away, and you already want to leave again!"

"I want you to come with me," he calmly replied.

"I have a life here, Ben! I have responsibilities…" she started, finding it increasingly difficult to put the avalanche of thoughts into coherent sentences, "and….the restaurant…. who's going to take care of the restaurant?"

"You can leave it to Nathan. He's an excellent chef and he's been working here for almost 30 years. I'm sure he'll do a great job," he said, his collected demeanor intact, "but I think we both know, this isn't about the restaurant, is it?"

Kasidy's anger faltered, turning into outward sadness. Dropping her guard down, she allowed her emotions to flow.

"You're right," she admitted and looked him straight in the eyes, "this isn't about the restaurant, this is about you. Look, when I married you, I thought I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew about your connection to the Prophets, I knew you had a destiny to fulfill and yes, I knew the Prophets had warned us about the sorrow! But it's been sixteen years, Ben. Sixteen years of raising our son by myself, sixteen years of wondering when or _if_ you're going to come back".

"I made a promise to you that I would. And I'm here now," he replied, his fingers gently cupping her chin.

"Yes, and don't get me wrong, I am so happy that you're finally home. But you come back as if nothing happened, expecting me to drop everything and just follow you to DS9 without hesitation," she said as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "But what happens if we all go and the Prophets decide to take you away once more? I won't be able to handle losing you again! And neither will Jake. We need you, Ben. Not some vague visions and dreams of you. We want you to be a part of the family again. And Joseph needs his father, too!"

Sisko then realized how insecure and lonely she must have felt throughout the years he'd been gone. The memory of the day he disappeared was burned into her soul, like a painful brand, and it would remain with her forever.

A strong sense of guilt and regret overcame him. All he wanted to do at that moment was to make her feel save and loved again. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and planted a soft kiss on her lips, feeling the salty taste of her tears.

"I promise you, Kasidy, I will never leave you again," he said, pulling her tight against his chest. He meant every word. "I love you".

She kissed him back, then whispered, "I love you, too".

"I know you've been through a lot, and it's unfair of me to ask you to give everything up and just…" Benjamin started, but she silenced him by putting her finger over his lips.

"You promised me that you wouldn't leave again," she said, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand, "and I will hold you to your word, no matter what part of galaxy we'll find ourselves in".

Sisko relaxed his shoulders and let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding. "Does that mean you'll come with us?"

Brushing her tears away, she looked up. Her face held a hint of a smile. "Can't let you boys have all the fun now, can I?"

* * *

Garak stood in silent shock upon seeing his old friend in such a terrible condition. Realizing that he'd been staring for about a minute, he quickly plastered on his best fake smile and approached Bashir's hospital bed.

"Hello, Julian," he said, forcing his voice to sound casual.

"Garak, I didn't expect to see you, of all people," Bashir replied, subconsciously pulling his sleeves down to hide the red lesions that covered his hands. The Cardassian pretended not to notice.

An awkward silence fell between them until Julian spoke up again, "I see you've already met my son, Tobian?" He ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

"Yes, I have. Quite a remarkable young man," Garak said, earning a flash of smile from the child.

With some effort, Bashir slowly sat up and gestured for Garak to take a seat in the chair beside his bed.

"Tobian, why don't you go outside and play," he said, turning to his son, "and I'll help you with your homework in the evening".

The boy nodded in understanding. He knew it was one of these moments when adults needed to talk alone. "See you later dad. Bye, Mister Garak," he said and hastily left the room.

As fond as Garak was of the boy, he was glad he could talk more openly with his friend without the child listening to their conversation. There were a lot of questions formulating in his mind but he knew he had to tread carefully around the murky issues surrounding Julian's current situation.

After a brief moment, Garak finally asked, "how old is Tobian?"

"He's almost seven," Julian answered, a sad smile crossing his face. "His birthday's next month. He made me promise I'd live long enough to celebrate it with him…".

He then let out a lung-shattering cough, prompting Garak to stand up, ready to assist him if necessary. Julian waved him away as his breathing finally evened out.

"I hate making promises I can't keep," the doctor finished quietly.

Garak looked at him thoughtfully but decided not to address that particular issue just yet.

"Your son seems to be incredibly self-reliant," he observed. "In fact, most of the children I've seen on my way here were quite independent".

"They have to be," Julian replied. "They go to school by themselves. They dress up and prepare meals by themselves. We don't even have to tell them to tidy their rooms. They need to learn how to live on their own fairly quickly. They can't rely on their parents' support for a long time. Most of them become orphans before they even reach their teens".

"I assume the Federation supports the Teplan children by sending down volunteers to help. I've seen at least a dozen of orphanages on the outskirts of the city".

Resting his head back, Bashir closed his eyes tiredly. "Without the Federation's help, most of these children would die on the street. Still, there are five times as many Teplan orphans as volunteers".

"I see," Garak said then decided it was time to change the subject. "Tell me doctor, will I have the pleasure of meeting Tobian's mother?"

Bashir opened his eyes, his face betraying deep sorrow. Garak immediately regretted his question but it was too late to take it back.

"Yanika died last year," he said simply, without providing any additional information.

Garak figured she must have been a Teplan woman who died of the Quickening. He knew that asking Bashir to reveal more details about his late partner would only cause him more pain – and pain was the last thing his bedridden friend needed right now.

The Cardassian decided he disliked the Teplan homeworld more with each second. Everything about that planet reeked with misery and anguish. Every topic of their conversation seemed to lead to the same hopeless conclusion: this place had nothing to offer but slow and painful death.

Sensing his friend's discomfort, Bashir forced a faint smile. "She was a good woman. We were very happy together. She gave me Tobian and he's the most important person in my life. I know you must think this place is dreadful, but I actually grew quite fond of it."

The Cardassian couldn't help but let out a sad chuckle. "Always the optimist, Julian".

Bashir shrugged at his remark then winced as an unexpected wave of pain washed over his body. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he tried not to let it show that he was completely exhausted. He didn't want Garak to know how hard it was for him to muster up the energy to even stay awake at that point. Perhaps it was Garak's turn to do most of the talking.

"Tell me about Cardassia Prime," he quietly said.

"Eh, I'm afraid there's not much to talk about," Garak replied, waving his hand dismissively. "The Dominion war left Cardassia's infrastructure and economy in tatters. The Federation is doing its best to help our government rebuild the largest cities but it will take decades, perhaps even centuries, before Cardassia returns to its glory days. And to add insult to injury, even the Bajorans sent medical supplies and equipment as a gesture of reconciliation," he added, an odd mixture of disgust and amusement evident in his voice.

Bashir shook his head in disbelief. "The Bajorans are helping the Cardassians. Now I've heard everything".

"Ironic, isn't it?" Garak replied. "Humiliating! I guess we brought it upon ourselves. It's funny how fast an oppressor can turn into a victim".

"Look at the bright side Garak," Bashir said, his tired voice barely above a whisper.

"I wasn't aware there is a bright side. Please, enlighten me doctor".

"I was hoping you'd come up with something. I've got nothing," Julian said and they both shared a quiet laugh.

"I'm glad to hear your wit hasn't lost its sharp edge," Garak deadpanned but his amused expression turned to one of concern as he noticed sweat droplets formulating on Bashir's forehead."I'd better go. You need to rest".

As he hurriedly stood up from his chair and turned to leave, he heard Bashir calling after him, "Garak, wait."

The Cardassian turned around to face his sickly friend. "Is there something you need, doctor?"

"Stay," Julian pleaded. "I can rest later. Besides, you've done such a good job avoiding the topic, it's only fair that you get to ask now".

Garak knew exactly which _topic_ the human was referring to. Nonetheless, his concern over Bashir's health outweighed his curiosity.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a nap? We can continue our conversation later."

Julian slowly shook his head. "Let's just get it over with".

"Doctor, this is not an interrogation," Garak said in a mock-hurt tone then, in a more serious manner, he added, "you don't have to tell me anything, Julian".

"I know," Bashir said and smiled tiredly,"but I want to".

* * *

 **Author's note:** Their conversation will continue in the next chapter, the mystery of Bashir's illness finally revealed.

Thank you once again for the kind words you left me in the review section. I'm always looking forward to reading what you have to say. Feed the trolls of vanity in my brain ;)

I should post chapter 5 in a few days. Stay tuned!


	5. Cura Te Ipsum

In compliance with Bashir's request, Garak sat back down and pondered briefly how to phrase his next question. There was no time for procrastination as Julian's exhaustion became painfully obvious and it would be best for him to get some rest as soon as possible.

Noticing his friend's hesitation, Bashir took it upon himself to resume their conversation.

"Why did you come here, Garak?" he asked, a hint of suspicion evident in his voice.

"Doctor, I hope you don't suspect there's an ulterior motive to my visit?" Garak replied innocently. "We haven't seen each other in eight years; I merely wanted to check up on an old friend".

"But why _now_?"

Garak glanced at the doctor quizzically. When he first met the overeager, young human several years ago on Deep Space Nine, he thought he had Julian all figured out. He seemed so naive and vulnerable back then, with his insufferable Federation optimism and his misguided notion of heroism. Garak wanted to mentor him, mentally prepare him for the cruelties of the universe by countering Julian's idealistic vision of the world with his Cardassian cynicism and opportunistic approach to life. With time, however, he learned that the doctor wasn't as clueless as he let on, harboring the dark secret of his genetic enhancements. Was his naiveté just a façade all along?

Either way, at that moment, there was no pretense, no feigned gullibility in Bashir's question. He wasn't an overzealous, wide-eyed child anymore but rather a tired, jaded man who didn't have the time or energy to play mind games with Garak.

"Tell me the truth," Julian demanded, looking the Cardassian straight in the eyes.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Garak nodded his head in deference. "A few days ago I was contacted by Captain Sisko. He was very concerned about you and asked me to - shall we say – investigate your situation. I was more than happy to comply".

Bashir's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Captain Sisko? He's back?"

"That's right. I believe he's currently visiting his family on Earth. But he did express his willingness to visit the Teplan homeworld as well".

Bashir looked down, surprising the Cardassian with his lack of enthusiasm. "When?" he quietly asked.

"Soon," Garak answered, squinting his eyes in silent scrutiny. "Forgive me doctor, but you don't seem particularly happy about the news. Tell me, is my visit causing you distress?"

Bashir quickly shook his head, "no... no, of course not," he reassured his friend, hoping that Garak didn't mistake his reluctance for ungratefulness. "I just wish... the circumstances were different".

Truth be told, Julian was torn. On the one hand, he was glad he was going to see his friends for the last time, then again, he didn't want them to witness his suffering. They'd worry about him but wouldn't be able to do anything to help. It was his burden to bear, not theirs.

"Ah, the _circumstances_ ," Garak carefully started, "I've been meaning to ask you about your… condition".

"Oh, you've noticed?" Bashir quipped, feebly attempting humor, but his weak voice did little to play down the gravity of the situation.

Garak knew what Julian was trying to do and decided to mirror his quasi-casual tone, "apparently, I was under the wrong impression that the Teplan Blight – as its name suggests – only affected the Teplans. To my best knowledge, doctor, you are a human".

"Don't worry," Bashir said, "the Quickening cannot be contracted by a non-Teplan individual". Then with a weak smile he added, "you're safe, Garak".

"That doesn't explain how _you_ got it," the Cardassian replied, his voice carrying an overtone of seriousness.

"I did not contract the disease. I was deliberately _infected_ by it".

"Infected?" Garak's exclaimed incredulously. "By whom?"

Closing his eyes for a few seconds, Julian took a deep breath then slowly exhaled. He could feel the throbbing of the lesions on his face and neck as his heart rate slightly increased.

Gathering up all the mental and physical strength he could muster, Julian began telling his story, "eight years ago I came here with a group of nurses to help the Teplans distribute the vaccine for the Blight and improve their sanitary conditions".

Garak nodded in understanding. He already knew as much.

"I was supposed to stay here for about three months…," Julian tried to continue, but was once again interrupted by a loud coughing fit. "Sorry, I've got one of these in my left lung," he meekly explained, indicating the large, red abrasion on his temple.

Before Garak could tell him to rest, Bashir went on, "then, a week before I was scheduled to leave, I was attacked on the street in the middle of the night by a group of masked men. They had me pinned down on the ground. One of them pressed a hypo-spray to my neck…".

Bashir paused for a moment, his brows furrowed in concentration, as he recalled the details of that horrible night. "He whispered something in my ear…. _Cura te ipsum_ – Physician heal thyself – then I blacked out".

Garak could feel a surge of anger boiling up inside him but forced his face to remain impassive.

"I woke up in a hospital with a high fever and quite a few bruises. One of the local doctors – Yanika – did some tests… And then I found out… I had the Blight".

"Who were these men?"

"Who do you think?"

It took only a few seconds for Garak to figure it out. Who had a grudge against Bashir and was vicious enough to commit such a heinous crime against the good doctor?

"Section 31," Garak said, the cold detachment in his voice barely concealing the outrage he was truly feeling.

Bashir nodded. "Their little revenge for what happened to Sloan".

"But you weren't responsible for Sloan's death. As far as I know, he committed suicide in order to prevent you from discovering the cure for the morphogenic virus".

Julian smiled bitterly, "tell _them_ that".

"What did Starfleet have to say about that?" Garak asked, struggling to keep his composure.

"They expressed their deep concern but there was nothing they could do for me," Bashir replied, closing his eyes. "There was an investigation but... Section 31 is a rogue organization… no one really knows who their agents are and who their new leader might be".

"So Starfleet washed its hands of the matter," Garak summed up, "case closed". Then, another thought crossed his mind. "But why did they inject you with the virus? Why not just kill you on the spot?"

"Garak, please, I think we both know the answer to that one," Julian calmly replied.

The Cardassian's eyes sparkled with realization. "Of course! They wanted you to suffer. A devious plan that even the Obsidian Order would hesitate to carry out against its most hated opponents".

The room went silent as Garak pondered all the information he had been told.

"I don't suppose there is a cure?" he finally asked.

Bashir shook his head. "Starfleet Medical has been studying the disease for decades," he explained resignedly, "but little progress has been made."

"What did they find out about the Blight?"

"The virus attaches itself to the patient's DNA. It alters the blood cells on a microcellular level, effectively destroying the entire immune system. Unfortunately, in the process, the virus mutates and releases an enzyme called DR-08 which causes a violent reaction to electromagnetic fields emitted by ships, transporters, replicators, and medical equipment".

"A perfect biological weapon," Garak concluded, "the disease prevents the organism form defending itself against the virus and, at the same time, it makes it impossible to treat it from the outside".

"Exactly," Bashir said, "the only way to cure it is to have the patient's DNA resequenced, isolating the virus from the biopolymer strands".

"A procedure which is illegal in the Federation, but _not_ in the Gamma Quadrant," Garak observed, a hint of hope evident in his voice.

"It doesn't matter," Bashir replied weakly, feeling a strong headache approaching. "The instruments needed to carry out the procedure also emit electromagnetic energy. The patient would have died immediately on the operating table".

Shaking his head in resignation, Garak muttered to himself, "crafty creatures, these Changelings".

After all, the Founders were responsible for creating the virus and introducing it to the Teplan population in the ultimate act of vengeance.

 _Is there really no hope for the good doctor?_ _He didn't deserve this fate,_ Garak thought, his fists subconsciously clenching at his sides. _He should be among his friends, back on the station, not stranded on some miserable mud ball of a planet, drawing his last breaths in a dim hospital room with nothing else to look forward to but_ _the soothing embrace of death..._

Engulfed by dark thoughts, Garak almost didn't notice how his friend's face twisted in a grimace of pain. Julian's body became tense, his breathing growing more and more ragged, beads of sweat running down his forehead. But he was silent. Clenching his jaw shut, Bashir looked as if he was desperately trying to trap the incoming screams of agony inside his throat.

Garak stood up from his chair and cautiously leaned over the hospital bed. "Julian?"

The lesions and veins on Bashir's face were turning darker, ripping through his skin and spreading wider. The human's fragile body suddenly jerked upwards and started shaking in the grip of a violent seizure.

The Cardassian's heart leaped to his throat but he forced himself not to panic. Rushing out of the hospital room, he quickly spotted a nurse in the hallway.

"I need a doctor in here! Now!"

* * *

Joseph crossed his arms over his chest, mimicking his older brother's stance. He cast an accusatory glance at his father but it was Jake who verbally expressed their disappointment, "you know, dad, when you said we were all going back to DS9 together, I thought you meant we'd all board the Defiant and go, you know, _together_ ".

Sisko smiled apologetically, "sorry Jake-o, but I need to make a stop in the Gamma Quadrant before I get back to the station. I'll meet you two and Kas there in a few days".

Joseph bit his lower lip to keep the frustration down, then said, "but why can't we go to the Gamma Quadrant with you?"

"My thoughts exactly," Jake added, "ever since the Dominion signed that peace treaty, there's no threat on the other side of the wormhole,".

"That's where you're wrong," Sisko calmly replied, "Captain Kira tells me the situation in the Gamma Quadrant has been unstable since the end of the war. When Odo convinced the other Founders to free the Jem'Hadar from their addiction to the white, most of the troops remained loyal to the Dominion…"

"But some didn't," Kasidy finished as she entered the room. "And before you two start arguing your case again, I want you to know I agree with Benjamin on this one. Peace treaty or no peace treaty, the Gamma Quadrant is never a safe place to be in. You never know what these rogue Jem'Hadar units might do. Besides, I need you to help me pack – and trust me – it will take more than a few days".

Joseph rolled his eyes but Jake's reaction was more mature. Letting out a loud sigh, he smiled and said, "just be careful, dad".

Sisko clapped his older son on the back then pulled him into a tight embrace. "I will".

He then approached Joseph, leaned toward the boy and gently took his face in his hands. "I'm sure you'll like it on DS9," he said, "and when I get back, we'll play some baseball in the holosuites, alright?"

The boy nodded in response, a weak smile appearing on his face. "You promise?"

"I promise," Sisko said as they both shared a hug.

After a brief moment, he went over to his wife, looked her lovingly in the eyes and without saying a word planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Good luck," she whispered in his ear and kissed him back.

"I'll see you in a few days," he replied then tapped his combadge, "Sisko to Worf".

"Go ahead, Captain," the Klingon responded.

"One to beam up," he said and in the blink of an eye, he found himself on board of the Defiant.

Dax, Nog, O'Brien, Worf and the rest of the crew stood ready at their stations. The Klingon nodded politely at Sisko. "Captain on the bridge," he announced as Benjamin took a seat in the Captain's Chair.

Sisko glanced at O'Brien and smiled to himself, "good to see you in that uniform again, Chief".

Miles snorted and pulled at his collar. "It's a little tight," he responded, silently wishing he hadn't gained so much weight over the years.

"Once you switch back to replicated food, you'll find your uniform more comfortable soon enough," Dax quipped.

They all shared a laugh then Sisko turned to Nog, who was stationed at the helm.

"Lieutenant Nog, set course for the Teplan homeworld".

* * *

 _As he put his medical tools back in his kit, a sigh of fatigue escaped his lips. He then felt the warmth of her hand on the small of his back, her fingers sliding down to trace the line of his spine._

 _"_ _Long day, Julian?" a soft, feminine voice asked._

 _He turned around to face her and smiled tiredly._

 _"_ _Like any other," he replied, gently brushing her dark-blonde hair aside to expose her neck._

 _His smile fell and he frowned slightly in concern at the sight of a reddish lesion on her collarbone. It wasn't there before._

 _"_ _It doesn't hurt," she reassured him before he even asked. "I still have plenty of time."_

 _"_ _I know but…" he started to say but she quickly shushed him._

 _She then took his hand into hers and placed it on the slight mound of her belly._

 _"_ _I bet he'll have your eyes," she said._

 _"_ _How do you know it's a boy? It's too early to say"._

 _"_ _I just know," she replied with a knowing smile._

 _Pressing his forehead to hers, he whispered, "I love you Yanika," then he leaned in and kissed her passionately._

Opening his eyes, Julian groaned as his consciousness slowly returned. His mind briefly fought to recapture the dream, grasping for the fleeting images of his beloved wife but they quickly faded away.

Resting his head back down, he scanned his surroundings and realized he was still in the hospital room. Glancing at the window, he noticed it was pitch-dark outside but the modest glow of the paraffin lamp on his bedside table provided some illumination. He then felt a small figure curled up by his side.

Closing his eyes, Julian reached out and gently stroked the boy's hair.

"Are you awake, daddy?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you," Julian quietly said although he suspected his son stayed up all night keeping vigil.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," Julian replied, a little too quickly to sound convincing.

The boy looked up at his father, tears swelling up behind his eyes, "I thought you wouldn't wake up this time".

His words hit Julian hard, wrenching his heart right out of his chest.

"Tobian… one day… soon… I won't wake up," he managed to say, "and you have to be prepared for that".

Was he being cruel? Did he ask for too much from his little boy? How can a parent expect such a small child to even understand, let alone accept, the fleeting nature of life? Especially in a place like this, where death was ubiquitous.

"You know how things… work around here," Bashir said, his voice cracking with emotion.

"But I don't want you to die!" the boy cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks, "I hate this place! I hate it! And I miss mommy!"

The child then buried his head into his father's chest, letting the uncontrollable sobs escape his trembling lips. Julian pulled him into a tight embrace, allowing his own tears to fall.

"I miss her too, honey," he quietly whispered, "I miss her too".

* * *

 **Author's note:** ANGSTY, right? As always, I'd like to thank you for reading the story.

Special thanks to my beloved reviewers and those who followed and/or favorited the story. It means a lot!

Stay tuned :)


	6. A Glimmer of Hope

Julian woke up early in the morning to the smell of coffee and scrambled eggs. He smiled to himself and made a mental note to thank his son for bringing him breakfast. It wasn't the first time the boy went out of his way to tend to his father. Julian was proud of him but also worried about his child's mental disposition after their emotional breakdown last night.

 _I should be the one fussing over him, not the other way round,_ he thought bitterly, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

With some effort, Julian got dressed, forced himself to eat a modest portion of eggs, then left the room to look for his son. He found him in the hospital's cafeteria accompanied by none other than Garak. To Julian's relief, Tobian seemed to be in a much better mood, perhaps amused by one of Garak's Cardassian tales.

Taking a seat by their table, he wordlessly scooped up his son, placed him onto his lap and kissed the back of his neck. The boy rested his head on Julian's shoulder, content in his father's warm embrace.

"How are you feeling today, doctor?" Garak asked, plastering on a warm smile.

"Better than yesterday," Julian replied, deciding not to reveal the fact that his whole body ached as several new lesions were forming on his back.

Garak immediately noticed Julian's discomfort by the way he'd staggered to their table, but the Cardassian was wise enough not to comment on it in front of Tobian.

"Good," he said, nodding his head, "you should expect more visitors today".

With a sigh, Julian nervously scratched the back of his head. "Great, roll out the red carpet".

Confused by the odd expression, Tobian turned to look at his father. "What does that mean, daddy?"

"It means your father is very happy to see his old friends," Garak quickly responded, glancing reproachfully at Julian, his fake smile still in place.

"Right," Julian said then turned to Garak, "I _am_ happy to see them. I just… It's been a long time, you know".

"Perhaps it would be best if I talk to them first," Garak suggested, although he suspected Julian knew that he had arranged a meeting with Sisko beforehand.

Indeed, Julian had already figured it out but was happy to let Garak be the bearer of bad news.

"I'd appreciate that," he said, smiling weakly at his Cardassian friend.

Standing up, Garak clasped his hands and said, "in that case, I'd better get going". He then bowed his head politely and left.

* * *

Sitting patiently in the shade of a large twisted tree in the center of the city's main square, Garak waited for Captain Sisko and his crew to appear in their previously arranged rendezvous point. Truth be told, he had no way of knowing whether the Defiant even reached the Teplan orbit. It might as well take Sisko a few more days to show up, but Garak was determined to come back to the same place every day until he finally met with the Starfleet officers. They needed to know about Julian's condition without making the good doctor retell his horrifying story. Perhaps they could come up with a plan to save their old friend.

Closing his eyes, Garak felt a gentle breeze brushing over his face. Hours and hours passed, but still no sight of Sisko or his men. The Cardassian felt his stomach growl with hunger but he easily dismissed the sensation and decided to take a short nap.

After two more hours, just as Garak thought he was about to grow roots and become one with the twisted tree, he heard a familiar sound of a transporter beam. Rising to his feet, he approached the three materializing figures, ready to finally greet Captain Sisko, Ezri Dax and Miles O'Brien.

"Welcome to the Teplan homeworld," he happily said, spreading his arms wide open. "I sincerely hope you'll find this place as _charming_ as I did".

Sisko nodded his head and shook the Cardassian's hand, "Good to see you, Mister Garak".

Dax and O'Brien glanced around the place in nervous anticipation. Ezri tried not to let her anxiety get the better of her as the Teplan planet brought back painful memories, including her last encounter with Julian. If Garak sensed her uneasiness – which he undoubtedly did – he kindly ignored it.

"Where's Julian?" O'Brien asked, a little disappointed that his best friend wasn't there to greet them.

"I was about to ask the same question," Sisko added, looking expectantly at the elderly Cardassian.

"Patience, my friends," Garak replied, his tone turning more serious. "Before you pay doctor Bashir a visit, there are a few things you need to know".

He gestured for them to sit on the ground and took up his place opposite Captain Sisko. The three officers exchanged nervous glances before Garak started to fill them in on Julian's situation. He calmly informed them about Bashir's condition, then proceeded to tell them everything he found out about the Blight and Section 31's involvement in Julian's case. Garak didn't neglect to mention Bashir's son and the fact that Julian's wife had died the previous year.

With each new piece of information, Sisko, Dax and O'Brien felt as if Garak shoved yet another heavy stone onto their backs. Grinding their teeth, they listened attentively to what he had to say, but their hearts were bleeding upon discovering that their dear friend was suffering such a terrible fate.

O'Brien slammed his fist into the ground. "Damned bastards!" he exclaimed, "if I got my hands on these Section 31 slimeballs, I'd toss them out of the nearest airlock!"

"Not before cutting them in half with a bat'leth!" Dax sneered, but after realizing what she'd said, she sheepishly added, "Sorry, that was Curzon. And Jadzia...," then frowning, angrier, "…and me! I can't believe they did this to Julian! How could they?!"

Sisko shook his head, barely keeping his own anger from surfacing. "I know exactly how you feel, Old Man," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "but right now we need to focus our energy on figuring out a way to help Julian".

They all looked at Garak almost pleadingly, hoping that he knew something that might be useful in formulating a plan of action but the Cardassian's eyes were cast down in resignation.

"I'm afraid there is no cure for the Teplan Blight," he finally responded, "and, as I said before, the medical equipment needed for the necessary DNA resequencing procedure would inevitably kill the patient".

"There has to be a way to save him!" Sisko yelled out, reaching a point of desperation. He then felt a surge of pain shooting through his temples.

In a sudden flash, he found himself in a white void filled only by the echo of his heartbeat and the silent voices of the Prophets:

 _The Sisko has found the chosen ones…_

 _He must be relentless…_

 _H must take the chosen ones to the source of pain…_

 _The source of pain is the source of solace…_

Opening his eyes, Sisko realized his vision was over as he finally registered Ezri's concerned gaze fixed upon him.

"Are you alright Benjamin?"

"The source of pain…" Sisko muttered to himself, ignoring the Trill's question. Then, louder, he addressed his companions in a more confident tone, "we have to take Julian to the source of pain".

"Is that what the Prophets told you to do?" Ezri asked.

Sisko nodded in confirmation, though, admittedly, he wasn't really sure what the Prophets had in mind. If only they finally learned to be more specific in their guidance.

"They're not getting any arguments from me," Miles said, scratching his head, "I just wish I understood what the bloody hell is that supposed to mean!"

Garak looked up sharply as a sudden realization hit him. "The Changelings! They are the ones who created the disease. They are the source of pain!"

"Of course!" Sisko exclaimed, punching his fist into the palm of his hand. "If they were able to create it, perhaps they know how to cure it!"

"They might be Julian's last hope," Ezri added.

"Sounds like an excellent plan," Garak said but his tone was far from being optimistic. "However, there are two serious problems we need to face. First of all, we don't even know the Changelings' current location..."

"That's never stopped us before," Sisko cut in, recalling the time the crew travelled deep into Dominion space to help Odo after he'd been poisoned by his own people. "Trust me, they'll find us before we find them".

"Which leads me to our second problem," Garak continued, "I'm afraid we cannot simply transport Julian out of here. The reason why he's been stuck on this dreadful planet in the first place is because the electromagnetic energy emitted by the ship would instantly kill him".

They pondered over his words for a moment.

"I don't suppose the Changelings would agree to come here?" Ezri asked, though, she already knew the answer to that. It was nearly impossible to lure a Shapeshifter out of The Great Link, especially after the war. She doubted Odo would be able to do anything for Julian on his own.

Then, a thought struck their Chief Engineer. "I think I have an idea," O'Brien announced, gaining their undivided attention. "If I managed to recalibrate a force field around, say, a biobed, and create a high-level containment field that would deflect the electromagnetic energy away from Julian, we'd be able to transport him onboard the Defiant".

"Can you do it, Chief?" Sisko asked, his voice full of hope.

"I don't know. But I'm sure as hell going to try!"

"Then start working on it".

As much as O'Brien wanted to see Julian, he knew they were pressed for time and he needed to start working on the containment field as soon as possible. Their reunion could wait until Julian was safe in the Defiant's sickbay.

"Aye, Captain," Miles said then hailed Nog to beam him up back on the ship.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Garak, Sisko and Ezri finally reached the hospital. The Trill felt her heartbeat increase with each step. Glancing up at Sisko, she could tell he was anxious as well with his jaw clenched and his eyes fixed ahead.

Garak spotted Tobian idly drawing patterns in the sand just outside the hospital's entrance. Noticing the three approaching figures, the boy welcomed them with a broad smile and a friendly wave.

"Hi, Mister Garak!"

"Oh, hello Tobian," Garak replied then gestured towards his companions, "allow me to introduce…"

"You must be Captain Sisko," the child cut in excitedly, his eyes darting between the two Federation officers, "and you're Ezri Dax!"

The two of them exchanged surprised looks and Garak smiled knowingly, remembering his own reaction at the child's observant nature.

"How… how do you know who we are?" Ezri asked.

"Unnerving, isn't it?" Garak quipped.

"My dad told me all about you," Tobian replied. "Did you come to see him?"

Sisko and Dax both crouched down to be eye level with him and smiled warmly. The boy's resemblance to Julian was indeed uncanny.

"Yes, we're here to take you two back to Deep Space Nine," Sisko said carefully, then asked, "how does that sound?"

Tobian's hazel eyes sparked with excitement, thinking back to all the amazing stories his father told him about the station. Before he could answer, a weak voice replied, "sounds great".

Their heads shot up to meet Julian's tired gaze. Sisko and Ezri couldn't help but stare in horror at the doctor's face, which was now almost completely covered with dark veins and abrasions. Gone was the charismatic sparkle in his eyes – _his zest for life_ as he used to refer to it – and the healthy glow of his olive skin was now replaced by a clammy pallor. They barely recognized their friend as the effects of the Quickening took a heavy toll on him.

Pretending not to notice their terrified reaction, Bashir put his hand on the doorframe to keep himself from falling and slowly approached the group.

Forcing a weak smile, he turned to Sisko. "Nice to see you again, Captain". He then gave Ezri an apologetic look that said more than a thousand words ever could.

"Julian…" Sisko whispered and pulled him into a tight hug. They stayed that way for a good minute and Sisko's already great determination to save his former CMO grew tenfold.

Overwhelmed by pain and exhaustion, Bashir felt his legs buckle underneath him but Sisko's firm grip on his elbow steadied him and prevented him from collapsing. Dax quickly approached the two and assisted Benjamin in easing Julian down on the ground.

"Daddy!" Tobian exclaimed, ready to jump in to help but Garak stopped him by gently putting his hand on the child's shoulder.

"Relax, my boy," the Cardassian said, his voice calm and steady, "let them take care of him".

"But…" Tobian tired to protest.

"He'll be fine," Garak insisted. "Trust me. You should go and pack your belongings".

Tobian glanced unsurely at his father but Julian nodded his head, letting his son know he should listen to the Cardassian.

"It's alright… go… pack," he rasped out, between heavy breaths, trying to ignore the burning sensation in his lungs.

Garak took Tobian's hand and silently urged him to go inside. The boy reluctantly followed the older man, still worried about his pain-ridden father.

Kneeling down beside Julian, Ezri gently wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of her hand.

"You should have told me," she quietly said. Her tone wasn't accusatory but full of compassion and sadness. She understood now. It all became clear: the reason why he left the station and refused to come back; the reason why he unexpectedly retired from Starfleet without a word of explanation and never contacted his friends.

"And what good would that do?" Bashir replied but her hurt expression made him regret his words. "I'm sorry, Ezri. I really am".

"You don't have to apologize," she said, her fingers softly caressing his cheek. "I'm so sorry this happened to you".

He looked away.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Julian turned to Sisko. "So, the Emissary has returned," he said, forcing a light tone into his voice. Then, his faint smile faded and his voice was serious again, "it was an honor serving under your command, Captain".

"I appreciate the sentiment but it sounds like a goodbye," Sisko replied.

"It is," Julian confirmed and coughed loudly. "Please, take Tobian with you," he pleaded, "there's no future for him here…."

All Julian cared about at that moment was making sure that Tobian would be properly taken care of after his death. He had already come to terms with the fact that he was going to draw his last breath on the Teplan homeworld, but his friends' visit presented an opportunity for his beloved son to leave that wretched place.

Sisko placed his hands on Julian's shoulders and looked at him intently for a moment. When he spoke up again, his voice was peremptory. Determined. "I'm not leaving you here. You and your son are coming with us. This. Is. Not. The end".

"It's too late for me…. I can't leave…"

"Not if Chief O'Brien has anything to say about it".

Bashir looked up in surprise. "The Chief? Miles is here too?"

As if on cue, Sisko's combadge chirped and the Irishman's voice announced, "Captain, everything's ready. We're good to go".

Sisko's face visibly brightened at the news. Gracing Julian with a wide grin, he stood up and extended his hand to the doctor. "Let's get out of here, Julian".

Bashir hesitated for a moment. "But how…?"

Ezri's hand came under Julian's shoulder and helped him to his feet. Tucking her other arm around his slim waist, she supported him lest he fell down again. "You have to trust us," she said, glancing at him hopefully.

He didn't really risk anything, did he? If there was a chance for him to get back to DS9, even if it meant dying in his infirmary, why not grasp the opportunity? He wanted to go. Nothing kept him on that planet anymore. It didn't really matter whether Sisko's plan would work or not.

Julian finally reached out to Sisko and shook his hand, accepting the offer.

"Who am I to oppose the Emissary?"

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Thank you sooo much for your comments, PMs, follows and favs. As always, I'm eager to discuss anything DS9-related with you guys. I really appreciate your support. Every review/comment/suggestion makes me super happy :D

Next chapter: Dominion Time!


	7. Into the Depths of the Dominion

_Captain's log: Stardate 59802.2._

 _After securing Doctor Bashir within a modified containment filed in the Defiant's sickbay, we are heading deep into Dominion space in search of the Changelings' homeworld. With the cloaking device deactivated, our plan is to attract the attention of Jem'Hadar patrol ships by sending out a distress signal. We want to convince them to lead us to Odo and the other Changelings who may have the cure for the Teplan Blight._

"I'm a little surprised Garak didn't come with us," O'Brien said, pushing several buttons on his console. "I thought he'd like to keep Julian company while we look for the Changelings".

Sisko shrugged, though, he was also baffled by Garak's decision not to join them on their rescue mission. "He said he had an urgent matter to take care of".

"Huh," O'Brien grunted in response. Whatever Garak's reason to stay behind was, it must have been something serious that couldn't wait. After all, wasn't Bashir's imminent death an urgent matter?

Dax glanced at the screen in front of her and shook her head resignedly. "So far, no sign of the Jem'Hadar. It's been six hours, Benjamin, I'm starting to get a little nervous."

Sisko was feeling a bit anxious himself but for the sake of his crew, his demeanor was calm and confident. "Don't worry, Old Man. They're coming".

"An uncloaked Defiant-class starship rummaging through the Gamma Quadrant is bound to draw some attention," Miles added. "I expect the welcoming party to show up any minute now".

"Let's just hope they'll give us a warm welcome," Dax remarked, a hint of worry evident in her voice.

"Sure they will. The Jem'Hadar are known for their hospitality in the entire quadrant," Miles joked, more to alleviate the tension on the bridge than to express genuine amusement. There was nothing funny about their situation: Bashir was slowly dying in their sickbay and the Jem'Hadar were quite unpredictable those days since their dependence on Ketracel-white was no longer an issue.

Getting up from his seat, Miles tiredly stretched his arms then turned to Sisko. "Captain, I'd like to check up on Julian if that's alright with you?"

Sisko nodded his head in approval. "Go right ahead, Chief".

* * *

Bashir carefully rolled to his side on the biobed. He was half asleep but alert enough to hear the beat of approaching footsteps. His breathing was slow and steady yet with each intake of air he felt a dull pang of pain strike his lungs.

Miles quietly entered the sickbay and ran a short diagnostic on the containment field. Satisfied with the readings, he took a seat by Julian's bed and contemplated his best friend's condition. He was used to seeing Julian in the role of a doctor, not the patient. It wasn't right. In some twisted sense of irony, their _healer_ found himself in dire need of healing with the Quickening thirstily devouring whatever life energy he had left.

Miles smirked sadly to himself and shook his head, recalling the time they first met. He didn't like Julian back then. Couldn't stand him. He thought the young doctor was too arrogant, too full of himself, too eager to please. On top of that, he had the infuriating habit of prattling on about nonsense whenever he felt nervous or excited about something. Bashir just didn't know when to shut up. Yes, Miles used to hate the man. But seeing him at that moment – so weak and vulnerable, so disturbingly silent – made him wish Julian had chattered away about preganglionic fibers and postganglionic nerves for the rest of their journey.

They really came a long way as friends. Perhaps Keiko was right? He'd never admit it but sometimes Miles did like Julian a bit more than his own wife. Still, O'Brien was angry at himself. He felt that he let his best friend down. He should have contacted him more often. He should have known something horrible had happened when Julian unexpectedly retired from Starfleet. But beating himself up wasn't going to help anybody. The way things were going, he could only hope that Odo would somehow put an end to that nightmare.

Bashir's eyelids fluttered until his blurry vision cleared. Gazing at the Irishman, he gave him a small wave, careful not to touch the invisible force field that separated them.

"Hi, Miles," Julian said, his tired voice barely above a whisper.

O'Brien put on a faint smile in a futile attempt to console him. Admittedly, Julian grew a little tired of people plastering on fake grins in front of him, even if they did it with the best intentions. He couldn't blame them, though. As a doctor, he'd mastered about a dozen of reassuring facial expressions for the sake of his suffering patients. The worse the condition, the wider the smile. He briefly wondered if they found these forced grimaces as tiresome as he did.

"How are you feeling, Julian?"

"Been better," Bashir answered then his gaze briefly swept the room. "Where's Tobian?"

"He's asleep in his quarters. Ensign Tellora's with him".

Julian nodded slightly in acknowledgment, happy that his little boy finally got some much needed rest.

"How's Keiko and the kids?"

"Great," O'Briend replied. "Keiko and I are moving back to DS9. I'm pretty excited about it, actually".

Bashir had a doubtful look on his face. "Does Keiko share your enthusiasm?"

Inclining his head in mock defeat, Miles smirked – genuinely that time. "She'll come around... eventually... I hope".

Amused by his response, Julian tried to laugh but that only brought yet another outburst of coughing.

Calming his breath a little, he turned to O'Brien again, his expression serious.

"Miles, I have a big favor to ask," he quietly said, prompting the other man to lean in closer. "If I don't make it..."

"You _will_ make it, Julian," Miles cut in, his tone almost commanding.

"But if I don't," Bashir continued, "I want you to take care of Tobian. Maybe take him back to Earth? Find him a loving home… a new family. Can you do that for me?"

O'Brien wished he could take Julian's hand into his in a gesture of comfort, but the force field made it impossible. Instead, he simply looked him in the eyes and said, "Julian, if... _if_ our plan doesn't work, then I give you my word, me and Keiko will be Tobian's new family. Hell, you two already _are_ family as far as I'm concerned".

"Thank you, Chief," Julian replied and smiled warmly.

"But I want you to promise me something in return," O'Brien said. "Don't give up hope just yet. If not for your own sake, then for the sake of your son. We haven't given up on you, Julian, and neither should you".

Before he could say anything else, the Defiant shook violently and the lights in the sickbay turned red just as the alarm went off. The containment field surrounding Bashir flickered a few times but quickly stabilized itself. The two friends exchanged shocked looks.

"What the..." Miles said, hastily getting up from his seat. He almost lost his footing as the ship quivered again with more shockwaves. "I need to get back to the bridge!" he exclaimed, adrenaline kicking in. "Hold on, Julian!".

* * *

Charging through the corridors engulfed in smoke and steam emitted from the fire extinguishers, O'Brien passed a group of rushing officers and finally reached the bridge.

"What's going on?" he asked, hurrying to his post.

"Three Jem'Hadar ships are firing on us!" Dax yelled back.

"Hail them," Sisko commanded.

"They're not responding," the Trill replied and the Defiant shook again as it took more disruptor blasts.

"Not the kind of warm welcome I was hoping for," Miles muttered to himself then checked his monitor and turned to Sisko, "shields are down to 60%".

"Activate the cloaking device!"

Worf pressed a few buttons on his display panel. "The cloaking device has been damaged," he announced.

Sisko swore under his breath. "Evasive maneuvers!" he called out.

The Defiant rapidly changed its course. Using its superior agility, it swirled around the attacking ships whilst swiftly dodging their photon torpedoes.

"We can't play cat and mouse forever," Miles said.

Sisko stood up from his chair. "You're right, Chief. They want a fight, let's give them one".

Maneuvering their ship over the Jem'Hadar fighters, the crew was given orders to fire at will. The Defiant released several long-range blasts, stinging the enemy like a furious mosquito. After a few series of shots, it finally managed to penetrate the shields of the first Jem'Hadar fighter and blow a hole right through it.

Nog's smirk grew wide as the other ship blew into pieces. "One down, two to go!"

Dax didn't share his excitement. "Captain, I'm reading more Jem'Hadar warp signatures heading our way!"

As soon as she uttered those words, three insectoid-looking battleships appeared on their screen. Sisko and his crew mentally braced themselves for a full-on assault of phaser blasts.

 _Five against one... we're doomed_ , the Ferengi thought but decided against loudly verbalizing his defeatist attitude.

Much to everyone's surprise, the approaching ships did not fire on the Defiant. Instead, they turned against the other two Jem'Hadar fighters, bombarding them violently with quantum torpedoes. It only took them a few minutes to destroy the first ship, then their attention focused on the other.

"I can't believe it," Nog exclaimed, both ecstatic and shocked, "they're helping us!"

Sisko decided to take advantage of the situation and ordered his men to fire at the last hostile battleship. Combining forces with the other Dominion ships, it didn't take long before they turned their enemy into space dust.

Sitting back down in the Captain's chair, Sisko let out a breath of relief. "Well, that was... unexpected".

"They're hailing us," Dax announced, still confused by the sudden turn of events.

Upon activating the transmission, Sisko and his crew were shocked to see the all-too-familiar face of an infamous Vorta diplomat on the main screen.

"Captain Sisko," Weyoun said cheerfully with a sycophantic smile, "I am thrilled that the rumors about your return turned out to be true".

Narrowing his eyes, Sisko didn't even try to hide his annoyance at having to deal with the irritating, little pest. "And I am less _thrilled_ that the reports of your death turned out to be greatly exaggerated".

Weyoun chuckled at his comment but it was hard to tell whether his mirth was a genuine response or a carefully studied act that he used to mask his displeasure.

"Oh, how delightful! I've really missed our witty banter," he replied, seemingly unfazed by Sisko's cutting remark. "True, my noble predecessor, Weyoun 8, was the last clone of his line, brutally killed during the war. However, in their wisdom, the Founders used his DNA sample to recreate a new line of Weyouns. I am Weyoun 9".

Sisko stood up from his chair and clasped his hands behind his back. He gave the Vorta a stern, disapproving glare. "Why was my ship attacked? This is a violation of the peace treaty between the Dominion and the Federation".

"You were attacked by an independent group of Jem'Hadar renegades," Weyoun calmly replied, "the Dominion neither authorizes nor approves of their rebellious acts". Glancing briefly at his console, he added, "I see you are sending out a distress signal. Do you require medical assistance?"

"I want to speak to Odo," Sisko replied, his rigid stance betraying his impatience.

Weyoun's bright-blue eyes widened in surprise but his face remained impassive. "Odo is in the Great Link. The Founders do not wish to be disturbed".

"They'll have to make an exception," Sisko said angrily. "This is a matter of life and death. Doctor Bashir has been infected by the Quickening and he doesn't have much time left. And since he once risked his own life to find the cure for the Changelings' disease, I believe your beloved Founders owe him a debt of gratitude. Now, if you don't lead me to them, and our doctor dies, I will hold you personally responsible for…"

"Captain," Weyoun cut in, nodding his head in deference, "considering the circumstances, I will lead you to the Founders' planet. Please, lower your shields so we can beam onboard your ship".

Worf glanced unsurely at his Captain but Sisko silently urged him to comply with Weyoun's request. A moment later, the Vorta diplomat and two Jem'Hadar guards materialized on their bridge.

"I believe you know the procedure," Weyoun said, holding out a small device designed to block the ship's navigation system. He gave it to one of his guards who installed it at the helm, effectively preventing their computers from recording the coordinates of the Changelings' homeworld.

Nog cautiously stepped aside, allowing the Jem'Hadar soldier to take his place as the pilot. O'Brien, Dax and Worf were also asked to temporarily leave their stations.

Miles approached his Klingon colleague and discreetly pointed at a Jem'Hadar. "Noticed anything funny about them?" he whispered.

Worf's expression was blank, silently urging O'Brien to explain what he meant.

"Look at their necks," Miles said under his breath, "there's no tube for the white".

"Indeed," Worf murmured in response.

Weyoun's sensitive ears immediately picked up their conversation. "This is a new generation of Jem'Hadar, completely free of Ketracel-white," he explained, ignoring their disgruntled expressions. "Courtesy of Odo".

Sisko smiled to himself, happy that his old friend had been able to convince the other Shapeshifters to change their approach towards their subordinate races. That, of course, led some of the Jem'Hadar to rebel against them, their loyalty no longer assured by their addiction to the drug. He wondered what other changes occurred in the Dominion's complicated socio-political landscape. Were the Vorta altered in any way as well? How was the Dominion coping with the new developments?

Sisko stole a glance at Weyoun, who stood proudly with his hands clasped behind his back. _Nope – no visible changes there_ , he thought, somewhat disappointed.

They spent the rest of their journey in complete silence. Several hours later, the Defiant finally reached its destination.

Weyoun approached Sisko and smiled warmly. "We're here," he announced. "Please, wait". He then motioned for the Jem'Hadar to beam him down to the Changelings' homeworld.

They all waited in silent anticipation. About half an hour later, two figures rematerialized on the bridge – one of them was Weyoun, the other, to their relief, was Odo.

"Constable!" Sisko greeted the Shapeshifter, deliberately using his affectionate nickname.

Odo barked a short laugh. "I haven't been called that in a long time," he said, shaking Sisko's hand. "It's good to see all of you again," he added, though, he was secretly disappointed that Kira wasn't there. After exchanging greetings with the crew, Odo turned to the matter at hand. "Weyoun tells me Doctor Bashir is gravely ill".

"That's right, " Sisko confirmed, "and you're the only one who can help him now".

"Get him ready" Odo said, "we have no time to lose".

Ezri placed her hand on Odo's shoulder, her eyes reflecting both worry and hopefulness. "Good luck," she quietly said then left the bridge to prepare Julian for transport.

* * *

The Founders' homeworld was a silent place, consisting merely of a small rocky area and an endless sea of Changelings in their liquid state. The peaceful atmosphere was only interrupted by the hum of a transporter beam as Odo, Sisko and Bashir materialized on the planet's shore. Julian could barely stand at that point so he leaned heavily on Sisko's shoulder for support. Feeling another bolt of agonizing pain jolting through his body, the doctor instinctively clutched his hands and hissed through his teeth.

Sisko and Odo gently lay him down on the ground, watching in horror as their friend struggled to catch his breath.

"Hang in there Julian," Sisko whispered, wiping away the wet strands of hair from the younger man's forehead.

Bashir couldn't hear his reassuring words as he drifted in and out of consciousness. It was harder and harder for him to breathe, harder to stay awake, harder to maintain the fleeing spark of life… But he had to fight. He made a promise. He gave Miles his word… not to give up…for his son…

After exchanging urgent glances, Sisko and Odo carefully undressed Bashir and were subsequently taken aback by the extent of inflamed welts and lesions on his body. The Changeling felt a wave of guilt wash over him as the sight of Julian's injuries shook him to his core. His people did this. Section 31 might have infected the good doctor but the Founders created the deadly disease, causing millions of innocent people to suffer the way Bashir did.

"Odo, help me carry him," Sisko said, shaking him out of his trancelike state. But as they reached out to lift Bashir off the ground, the doctor held his hand up to stop them.

"No… need to… do it on my own…" Julian mumbled between heavy breaths then, propelled more by willpower than by actual strength, he slowly stood up.

Taking small, shaky steps towards the Great Link, he allowed Odo to take his hand and lead him deeper and deeper into the Founders' peculiar sanctum. Julian felt the cold, oily liquid snaking around his body and suddenly found himself completely immersed in the Link's strangely soothing embrace. Then everything went black.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Dun dun duuun.

A huge hug and a wet kiss to those who read/reviewed/followed/favorited the fic. It really means a lot. Let me know what you think of this chapter and stay tuned for more ;)


	8. The New Order of Things

Kira let out a soft sigh of satisfaction as Parias' fingers gently rubbed the tension off her sore back. He really went out of his way to treat like a queen that evening: first, they shared a romantic dinner with candle lights and classical music, then he prepared a soothing bubble bath for her, and finally, he treated her to a delightful back massage that instantly made her relaxed and comfortable under his caring touch.

She needed a break after an intense week full of exciting events and shocking revelations such as the Emissary's return and the horrible news of Julian's disease. Moreover, while she was happy that Kasidy, Jake, Joseph and Keiko moved back to the station, she had been extremely busy arranging accommodations and taking care of the necessary lodgment procedures.

"We could stay like this forever," she murmured.

"We could," Parias replied, "but Quark would probably turn the station into an intergalactic black market without us watching his every step".

Kira chuckled. "I'll be happy to let Captain Sisko deal with him for a while".

Parias, in turn, smirked knowingly. "When is he coming back, anyway?"

"In a few days probably," she answered. "Last time he contacted me, they were trying to find the Changelings' homeworld. He said only they could help Julian. I hope they will".

"I hope so too, though, the Changelings aren't exactly known for their generosity," he carefully pointed out.

Kira turned around to face him. "That used to be the case before Odo joined the Great Link. Things are different now".

Parias knew how much Odo meant to Kira but he still had a hard time trusting the Dominion. "Do you think he'll be able to convince his people to heal Doctor Bashir?"

"I'm sure he will," Kira replied, her voice carrying a note of conviction. "Besides, they owe it to Julian".

Although he didn't really share her optimism, he nodded his head in agreement and decided to drop the subject altogether. He didn't want to argue about the Shapeshifters' sensibilities but he sincerely hoped that for Bashir's sake, they would at least pay their debt of gratitude.

Planting a soft kiss on Kira's lips, Parias managed to put her at ease again.

"Everything's going to be alright," he whispered reassuringly into her ear.

"You don't need to placate me," she teased, resting her head against his shoulder, "I'm not a baby, you know".

"Oh, no. You're tough as nails," he replied jokingly and they both shared a laugh.

"Thank you for this wonderful evening," Kira said, her tone sincere. "I didn't peg you for a romantic but if you were trying to impress me, you did a great job".

"I'm not even done yet," he replied, piquing her curiosity.

When his arm reached into his pocket and retrieved a small, red box, she felt her heart rate increase considerably. Inside the box, there was a beautiful, silver earring of engagement.

"Nerys, I love you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

His proposal was simple and succinct but expressed with great affection and sincerity. The words echoed in her head for a few seconds before her brain finally registered what he had said.

As if in a trance, Kira wordlessly took the peace of jewelry and put it on her right ear. She then leaned forward and when their faces met, she kissed him deeply, passionately, her arms twining around his neck.

When they were done, Kira took a long breath and smiled.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Yes! Of course it's a yes!"

* * *

He was awakened by the sound of his own heartbeat followed by the resonance of his rhythmic breath. He couldn't remember the last time he took a gulp of air without feeling a vicious, burning sensation tormenting his lungs. But the pain was gone.

A few more deep inhales, just to make sure.

Self-diagnosis confirmed: no more agony, no more fear.

Blinking a few times to clear his vision, Julian realized he was lying on his side on the rocky shore of the Great Link.

Was it over? Or was it only the beginning? How much time had passed since his arrival? He recalled stepping into the Link… then… nothingness... darkness… silence… solace.

Pushing himself up to a sitting position, he glanced around and discovered he was alone; except, of course, for the mute sea of Changelings that surrounded the small island. Sisko and Odo were nowhere to be seen as they probably wanted to give him some privacy.

Grateful for their consideration, Julian carefully inspected his arms and chest before cautiously running his fingers over his face. To his great relief, his skin felt soft and smooth, no longer bearing the thick welts caused by the Quickening.

They did it; he had been cured.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a pile of neatly folded clothes on a nearby rock. He smiled to himself when he realized his old, tattered attire had been replaced with a pristine Starfleet uniform and a complementary combadge. Even Chief O'Brien left him a little souvenir in a form of a small, silver dart. Not only was it an invitation to their favorite pastime but also a token of faith in Bashir's swift recovery.

He quickly got dressed and hid the dart in the inner pocket of his tunic. He had to admit, it felt surprisingly good to be in uniform again, despite the fact it didn't provide the same sense of security it did years before. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to be a Starfleet officer anymore. After all, Julian was still somewhat disappointed with Starfleet because of the way they handled the whole Section 31 affair.

They abandoned him, didn't they? Having an augment among their ranks wasn't in their best interest in the first place. Julian could bet Starfleet High Command hadn't lost much sleep over his premature retirement. But was it fair to blame them? Was there anything they could have done? Either way, what else was he supposed to do? He hadn't made any plans for the future. If it hadn't been for Sisko and Odo….

"Now, that's more the way I remember you," the Changeling's gruff voice came unexpectedly, tearing Julian away from his bitter thoughts.

Composing himself quickly, he turned around and gave his friend a warm smile. "Odo!"

"Feeling better, doctor?"

"Much better. Odo, I can't thank you enough for…," Julian started but stopped mid-sentence when the other man slowly shook his head.

"No need to thank us. It was the least we could do after everything you did for the Great Link". He then instinctively glanced up and crossed his arms over his chest. "We should get back on the Defiant. Everyone's waiting for you".

"Right," Julian replied, eager to reunite with everybody, especially his son.

"I hope you still remember how to use your combadge," Odo said with a mix of sarcasm and playfulness in his voice.

Bashir smirked in response. "It's been a while but I think I can manage". He then theatrically cleared his throat and tapped his com, "Bashir to the Defiant".

"Julian!" O'Brien's happy voice answered his hail.

"Two to beam up, Chief".

The moment they materialized on the bridge, they were met with an explosion of clapping and cheering as the crew expressed their elation at seeing Julian alive and well. Amidst the hugs, handshakes and pats on the back, Bashir spotted Tobian rushing towards him.

"Daddy!" the boy called out as he jumped into Julian's arms, wrapping himself around his father's neck and waist. Overwhelmed with emotion, Tobian sobbed quietly while clinging to Bashir so tightly that the doctor almost gasped at the strength of his son's grasp.

Holding back his own tears of joy, Julian pressed the child against his chest and whispered, "looks like we'll be celebrating your seventh birthday together after all".

* * *

"You wanted to talk in private, Constable?" Sisko asked, as he and Odo stepped into the Defiant's conference room.

The Captain ordered a hot mug of raktajino from the replicator and took a seat at the head of a long, octagonal table, motioning for the Shapeshifter to join him.

"I hope everything's alright with Julian," he said worriedly, "or is there something I need to know?"

He mentally braced himself for whatever bad news Odo was about to throw at him, but to his relief, the Changeling was quick to put his mind at ease.

"Doctor Bashir has made a full recovery," Odo assured him.

Sisko let out a quiet sigh of relief. He briefly considered asking Odo how the Changelings had managed to heal the doctor, but eventually decided against it. His best guess was that somehow they were able to enter his system on a molecular level and manipulate his DNA, but the details regarding the process would most likely remain a mystery known only to the Great Link.

"I'm glad to hear that," Sisko finally said, "but what did you want to discuss?"

"While Doctor Bashir was in the Link, we've discovered that he possesses accelerated healing abilities…," Odo started, his tone flat, detached, as if he was reading a crime scene report.

"No doubt, one of the benefits of his genetic enhancements," Sisko pointed out, rubbing his chin absently.

"Correct," Odo confirmed. "In fact, the very reason why his condition deteriorated so rapidly was because the virus turned these abilities against him. Instead of multiplying new, healthy tissue cells, his body kept producing infected cells at an alarming rate. That would explain why he entered the terminal stage of the disease merely eight years after being infected".

"Section 31 certainly knew what they were doing," Sisko said through gritted teeth, outraged at the organization's morbid ingenuity.

Odo nodded his head in agreement but then smirked slightly as he was about to add a positive twist to an otherwise depressing story. "Fortunately, we've been able to eliminate the virus by introducing appropriate antigens to Bashir's immune system. His body's remarkable self-healing properties immediately flushed the virus out. These antigens can now be replicated and used for the benefit of other afflicted individuals".

Sisko's brows shot up in surprise. "Are you telling me we can use Julian's blood samples to create a cure for the Quickening?"

"That's right Captain," Odo replied, "and I think it would be best if the Federation took care of mass-producing the cure and distributing it among the Teplan population. Quite frankly, sending Jem'Hadar soldiers down there to do the job wouldn't be a very good idea. Their arrival would only cause panic among the locals".

"You won't get any argument from me, Constable. I'll ask Julian to send his blood samples to Starfleet Medical and they can take it from there".

"Then it's settled," Odo replied, satisfied with their agreement. Then his expression became serious again. "Captain, I have one more favor to ask. It may seem a bit… controversial".

Taking a sip of his raktajino, Sisko raised an eyebrow, prompting Odo to continue.

"I would like to ask your permission to resettle on the station".

"Granted," Sisko said with a light shrug and gave Odo a broad smile. He was actually hoping that his shapeshifting friend would join them on their way back to DS9. "Where's the controversy?"

Odo's face was hard to read but Sisko could sense his uneasiness. "I'd like to take two Vorta assistants with me," he finally said, "Kilana and Weyoun".

Upon hearing the names, Sisko's face immediately fell. Weyoun… why did it have to be that pesky little leech? He also remembered his encounter with Kilana on Torga IV and he had to admit, he wasn't a big fan of her either. Why would Odo want to bring the two Vorta along anyway?

Aware of Sisko's reluctance, Odo decided to make his intentions clear.

"Captain, ever since I joined the Great Link, I've been trying to change my people's attitude towards the solids. It wasn't easy but I've convinced them to free the Jem'Hadar from their addiction to the white and to give them more independence. Now, it's time to take care of the Vorta".

"What exactly are you planning to do, Odo?"

"Both Weyoun's and Kilana's DNA matrices have been altered," he explained. "They have been given a wider scope of emotions, including love and compassion, a sense of aesthetics, and the ability to reproduce organically. But most importantly, they've received a sense of free will as their faith in the Founders is no longer genetically conditioned".

"So, what you're saying is, Weyoun and Kilana do not see the Changelings as their gods?"

Odo shook his head. "I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that. The Vorta's faith is not just intrinsic but also culturally determined. You see, the first thing a Vorta clone learns after its activation is to _obey the Founders in all things_ ". He uttered the last phrase with a hint of resentment in his voice.

"That is why I want to take them to DS9," Odo continued. "I want to show them that there's so much more to life than just blind obedience to my people. There's so much more for them to discover and experience. I want them to observe the Alpha quadrant species and learn to live among them. Perhaps they'll be able to make friends and form relationships. I wish for them to live a life of their own, as individuals, not as Dominion pawns, designed to do the Founders' bidding".

Odo hoped that his emotional speech appealed to Sisko's sense of empathy, prompting the Captain to look past his resentment towards the Vorta. After all, didn't everyone deserve a second chance? Besides, the Federation was built on noble principles such as universal liberty, equality, peace, and cooperation. Those were exactly the kind of values he wanted to instill into the Dominion. With the Federation's help, he could finally establish a New Order of Things.

Sisko sat back in his chair, deep in thought, pondering the Changeling's words. He still had some misgivings about inviting one of the most despised politicians to the station, but he had to admit, Odo's plan to revolutionize the Dominion sounded very appealing.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do Odo," he finally said, "but of all the Vorta, why did you choose Weyoun? I don't see him winning any popularity contests among the station's inhabitants".

"Hmph," Odo grunted in response but his mouth curled into a faint smile. "Weyoun is a prominent member of the Vorta society. His people look up to him. The vast majority of the Vorta have never even seen a Founder and very few get to speak to them, but Weyoun is known for interacting with my people on a regular basis. There's no greater commendation for a Vorta than that".

"I see," Sisko said, "if he and Kilana successfully insert themselves into the Alpha quadrant society, the rest of the genetically-altered Vorta will follow suit".

"That is the plan," Odo confirmed. "I realize it's not going to be easy for them. Trust me Captain, I've been there. I know what it's like when people look at you and all they can see is the face of the enemy. But I wouldn't ask for your help if I didn't believe my plan could actually work".

Standing up from his chair, Sisko let out a puff of air. "Alright Constable, you have my support. But I still have to discuss the matter with Captain Kira. We're both in charge of the station now and her opinion I as valid as mine".

Odo's eyes momentarily lit up at the mention of her name but he forced himself to keep his emotions at bay. He stood up as well, politely nodded his head and said, "I'll leave you to it then". With that, he swiftly left the conference room.

* * *

"So, what do you think, Captain?" Sisko asked, trying to read Kira's expression on the monitor in front of him.

Shaking her head, she let out a loud sigh. "Well, first of all, I'm very happy for Julian and the Teplan people".

"As am I. What about Odo's plan?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not surprised," she replied. "Remember the time Odo took in that Jem'Hadar boy and tried to introduce him to a new way of life? He wasn't very successful at it but he wouldn't be the Odo I know if he didn't at least try".

Sisko smiled to himself. "I agree. His intentions are noble, though, I still think it's a long shot".

"I know but if Odo wants to change the Dominion, I'm willing to do everything I can to help him".

"That makes two of us," Sisko responded, glad that they reached a mutual agreement.

"I'll arrange quarters for them".

"Remember to assign two-room quarters to Julian and his son," Sisko reminded her, but he suspected she'd already had that taken care of.

Kira smiled warmly. "I can't wait to meet him," she said but then another thought popped into her head. "Oh, and tell Julian that our Andorian CMO has just been transferred to another post".

Sisko raised his eyebrow. "Coincidence?"

"Not really," Kira replied. "Doctor Shanta zh'Oqbar requested a transfer a long time ago. She's more than happy to join her wife on the USS Magellan and leave the infirmary in Julian's capable hands".

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that," Sisko said then glanced at Kira's right ear. "Is that an engagement earring?"

"Yes, it is," she answered simply, but the utter joy in her eyes spoke volumes.

"Congratulations," Sisko said, smiling at her. "I'll see you in a few days".

"Have a safe journey back home," she responded and turned off the transmission.

The moment her monitor went black, Kira sat heavily in her chair as a sudden realization hit her like an avalanche. Burying her face in her hands, she found herself overwhelmed with a wave of conflicting emotions.

 _He's coming back. Odo's coming back…._

* * *

 **Author's note:** This chapter is sponsored by a crazy heat wave that made my fingertips melt onto the keyboard. I hope you enjoyed it :) Please, let me know what you think.

As always, a big, sweaty hug to all the kind souls who left a review, followed and/or fav'ed the story. Thank you for your support!


	9. Insecure

"A list of medical supplies, inventory reports, patients' records, " nurse Jabara enumerated as she handed Bashir three additional pads, adding to the already impressive stack he held in his hands, "Dr. Oqbar's medical logs, your weekly schedule…"

She went on for a few more minutes, listing all the documents Bashir was required to read before he could resume his duties as the station's Chief Medical Officer.

He put the pads down on his desk and scratched the back of his head. "Looks like I have a lot of catching up to do".

In truth, he was looking forward to throwing himself back into work. He hoped his job would put his mind at ease; distract him from the nagging feeling of anxiety he secretly felt.

The nurse proceeded to detail the changes in OHS regulations, but Julian had already blocked her out. He glanced around the Infirmary and a faint smile appeared on his face. The previous CMO must have run a really tight ship as she left his beloved medical facility in an excellent condition. All of the hyposprays, canisters, and medical tools were neatly arranged on the shelves according to demand and utilization. The place was immaculate; even the flickering lights of the monitors found their reflection in the spotless surface of the control panels.

Bashir had always considered the Infirmary to be his refuge. It made him feel safe and provided a sense of purpose and belonging. He hoped that succumbing to everyday routine would help him keep his nerves under control.

"Oh, and one more thing Doctor, "Jabara said, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"It's good to have you back," she replied, giving him her most reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Jabara. It's good to be back".

He really meant those words yet he found himself struggling to reciprocate her mirth. As a matter of fact, Bashir was emotionally depleted, but he did his best not to let his friends and coworkers know how empty he sometimes felt.

"What's that called, daddy?"Tobian asked as he casually strolled into the infirmary, holding a portable piece of equipment in his hands

"This is a tricorder," Bashir explained, taking the device from the boy. "I use it to scan my patients and see what ails them".

"Neat! Can I keep it?"

"No, you can't keep it," Julian laughed, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately. Only his son had the ability to elicit such a joyous response from him. Tobian was like a little genie who'd suddenly pop in, snap his fingers and make all of Bashir's troubles go away, at least for a little while. "Are you ready to go to school? Mrs. O'Brien doesn't like it when her students are late".

"I'm ready," the boy eagerly replied.

Taking Tobian's hand into his, Julian called out to his nurse, "I'll be back in a few minutes, Jabara," and the two left the Infirmary.

* * *

The Promenade was abuzz with early-morning activity as merchants and business owners were opening up their shops, Bajoran and Starfleet officers were rushing to their posts, and a small crowd was already gathering at Quark's bar.

The schoolroom was located right next to the Bajoran shrine, not too far from the Infirmary. Back on the Teplan homeworld, Tobian would go to school by himself as Bashir's condition prevented him from walking long distances. After he had been cured by the Changelings, he made a point of spending as much time as possible with his son.

"Good luck," Julain said and gently urged the boy to go forward.

"Bye daddy," Tobian replied and happily trotted off to join the other kids in the classroom.

Just then, Kira emerged from the temple, her gaze trailing after the energetic boy. "He's adorable," she said with a warm smile as she approached Julian.

"Captain Kira," he greeted her, plastering on a faint smile.

While his pleased expression was genuine, Kira couldn't help but notice how quickly it faded away, as if he couldn't hold a smile for longer than just a few seconds. She had made a similar observation the day he came back to the station, but she assumed his emotional exhaustion was something to be expected after everything he had been through. Perhaps he just needed a bit more time to settle in?

"I'm on my way to Ops," she casually said, "but I wanted to drop by the temple before going to work".

He nodded his head in response but didn't offer any comment. They walked side by side for a few minutes, wrapped in an awkward silence. Kira stole a few glances at him, silently shocked that the usually talkative doctor wouldn't even attempt polite conversation. He was so uncharacteristically quiet, distant, that his brooding presence started to unnerve her.

She didn't expect him to be bubbly and perky; after all, he was a widower who barely avoided death himself, and he was probably still haunted by what Section 31 had done to him. Even so, seeing him so sad and detached made her really worried about him.

"Are you alright, Julian?" she finally asked, knitting her brows in concern.

"Huh?" He was caught off guard by her directness but he quickly realized he might have come across as rude. "Oh, sorry. Yes, I'm fine. I...I was just thinking about… medical records".

Bashir could only hope she bought his rather pathetic excuse; and his blatant lie.

She didn't. "I'm sure with that genetically-enhanced brain of yours, you've already memorized all of your patients' files," she quipped in an attempt to lift the mood.

He responded with a noncommittal shrug but a small smirk flickered across his face.

"So, when's the wedding?" he asked, trying to shift Kira's attention from him to a more pleasant subject.

It worked; her face immediately brightened. "In a few months".

"Is Captain Sisko going to perform the ceremony?"

"Yes, he's already agreed".

Julian pushed away the memory of his own wedding and gave Kira a sad smile. "I'm really happy for you, Nerys".

They stopped by the entrance to the Infirmary, unsure how to continue their awkward conversation. Bashir leaned against the wall, crossing his hands over his chest. He gave Kira a thoughtful look before asking his next question. "Have you spoken to Odo yet?"

Her expression turned somber. "No yet. He's with the Vorta. Their quarters are in the most remote part of the Habitat Ring".

"For security reasons, obviously," Bashir remarked with a touch of sarcasm.

"Obviously," she quietly repeated. It was no secret that Kira had been avoiding Odo since the Changeling boarded the station. The two were bound to confront each other eventually – it was inevitable – but she wanted to put the moment off until she could figure out what to say to him, and how to say it. "I'll probably see him at Vic's tonight, at the reunion party".

Bashir's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Vic Fontaine's still around?"

"Of course!" she chuckled. "Nog guards the program like a Talaxian tiger". She then gazed at Julian with a hint of suspicion. "You're coming too, right?"

"Err, right...," he hesitated, then, mentally scolding himself, he quickly added, "of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Kira didn't look too convinced but decided to let him off the hook that time. She made a mental note to talk to Ezri about Julian's troubling behavior.

"I'll see you later, Julian," she finally said in a mock-warning tone. "And don't overwork yourself, you're still on light duty".

He nodded in response and stepped into the Infirmary. Glancing at the large pile of pads on his desk, he let out a loud sigh and immediately got to work. He spent the next several hours reading reports, reacquainting himself with the station's medical equipment, and treating patients with minor injuries and ailments.

* * *

Kilana sat heavily in her chair. Placing her elbows on the desk in front of her, she rested her chin in her palms, her expression slightly bored. She gazed across the desk at Weyoun, who seemed busy reading a pad.

Even though they were assigned separate quarters, Odo insisted that the two Vorta worked together at all times. They were told to blend in with the local community and exchange observations on the Alpha quadrant species. Odo's instructions seemed a bit odd to them, as the Vorta were used to working alone, but they knew better than to openly question his authority.

"Honestly, I have no idea why both of us are here," Kilana remarked, trying to engage Weyoun in conversation. "Surely, one Vorta is more than enough to do the job. Two is a crowd".

Weyoun didn't even bother to look up from his pad. "It is the Founder's wish," he said in a lackadaisical tone, though, he secretly agreed with her. In fact, he was wondering if he was sent to DS9 as a punishment for something he had done.

Kilana let out a loud sigh of frustration. "Well, how are we supposed socialize with the inhabitants of the station if you refuse to leave your quarters?!"

Weyoun put his pad down, a hint of impatience evident on his face. "I do not _refuse_ to leave my quarters," he replied, his blue irises sparkling with irritation. "I merely have certain reservations about the two of us casually strolling around the station before proper security arrangements are made".

Kilana had always admired the way he managed to keep his voice so calm while sounding quite threatening at the same time. Still, his steely glare and his cold tone did little to intimidate her.

"Do you really believe we'll be able to earn anybody's trust with security officers following us around like we're convicted criminals? We might as well have Jem'Hadar soldiers carry us in litters".

Weyoun looked away. He had to admit, Kilana was right, but his reluctance to mingle with the crowd was justifiable. It would be much easier for her to make friends among the locals. Her face wasn't closely associated with the Dominion's occupying force; his was.

Once she realized she wasn't going to get any response from him, Kilana abruptly stood up from her chair and approached her jewelry cabinet with a small mirror on top of it. Clipping on a pair of gold earrings, she caught a glance of herself in the mirror and adjusted her hair. She then proceeded to reapply her makeup with great diligence, letting him know she was getting ready to leave.

While she was ostentatiously preening herself – adding more vigor to her performance than necessary – Weyoun pretended not to pay attention to her antics.

When she was done, she turned around to face him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well?" she asked irritably. "Are you coming or not?"

As he lazily glanced in her direction, a strange thought suddenly crossed his mind. She looked so… so physically appealing with her delicate features carrying an air of superiority, her bright, lilac eyes full of passion and determination. It hadn't occurred to him before how beautiful she was.

Beautiful? What did that even mean? The idea of finding someone physically attractive was completely new to him and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. After the initial confusion, Weyoun felt embarrassed so he tried to dismiss the odd sensation with a small shrug.

Misreading his reaction for a refusal to join her, she angrily said, "Fine! Stay here if you want. But the Founder gave us an order and I intend to follow it!"

He looked down sharply but didn't say a word.

Losing some of her bravado, Kilana gazed at him thoughtfully and decided to change her tactics. Instead of being confrontational, she put on her compassionate face.

She approached Weyoun and sat on the edge of his side of the desk, trying to make eye contact with him. "Look, Weyoun, I know you're scared…"

"I am _not_ scared," he cut her off, sending her another icy glare.

 _Touchy_ , she thought, mentally rolling her eyes, but decided to continue in her most placating tone, "I understand you have certain _reservations_ about this entire endeavor…"

"As should you," he added with conviction but she ignored him.

"…but the war ended sixteen years ago. I believe the Alpha quadrant is ready to move on and embrace the Dominion as their ally. Besides, the Federation is known for their pacifistic attitude".

She didn't even wait for his response as she pulled his hand, urging him to get up. "Come on. I want you to teach me that Dabo game you are so fond of".

"That was Weyoun 5," he protested halfheartedly, "and how do you even know about that?"

She winked at him and whispered in a teasing tone, "I have my ways".

The next thing he knew, he found himself in Quark's bar, explaining the rules of the game to his smirking companion.

* * *

Sisko looked around Vic's lounge, grinning from ear to ear. The moment he'd been waiting for ever since he returned from the Celestial Temple finally arrived: his family and friends were all together again.

Kasidy was standing by his side, her arm wrapped around his waist. While Jake, Joseph and Nog were staring at the holographic ladies in the room, Odo kept stealing glances at Kira. The Bajoran was seated next to her fiancé, aware of the Changeling's increasing misery but unsure how to resolve the uncomfortable situation.

Meanwhile, Quark was enthusiastically telling Worf about his last get-together with his ex-wife, Grilka, ignoring the fact that the Klingon was clearly disinterested in the Ferengi's love affairs.

Julian stood next to Ezri and the O'Brians, silently sipping his martini. He was really happy to be there, but even on such a joyous occasion, his mind was clouded by dark thoughts and painful memories. He also felt tired, both physically and mentally, despite the fact he didn't really work too hard that day.

He left Tobian with a babysitter and he knew the boy was safe in his quarters, but he would check up on them every hour, just to be sure everything was alright. Was he being cautious or paranoid? Why was it so damn hard to just relax for a moment, let himself go for a while?

Captain Sisko raised his glass, gaining everyone's attention. He made appoint of looking everyone in the eyes before saying,

"A 19th century poet once wrote:

 _In every place, and at each time of day,_

 _where once we played, or where once we had wept,_

 _everywhere, ever, with you I shall stay,_

 _there, then, a part of my soul I had left"._

He paused for a moment and the whole room went silent as everyone took in his touching words.

"I think every one of us left a part of their soul on this station," he continued, "and even though we drifted apart, today, we're back together again. Deep Space Nine is our home, and we are family. To the best crew any Captain ever had!"

Kasidy raised her glass as well, "to family".

"To new beginnings," Kira added, her words carrying more meaning than most of them realized.

The crew cried out, "Hear, Hear!" and downed their drinks.

After their toast, Vic stepped down from his stage and approached the group, his arms wide open.

"Hey, nice to see you folks again," he greeted them with a broad smile. "I gotta say, this joint is a snooze without you". He then turned to Julian and patted him on the back. "Where have you been all those years, pally?"

"Long story, Vic," Julian replied and the two hugged each other.

"Well, this calls for a celebration," the holographic singer said, heading back to the stage. Halfway through, he spun around, pointed at Julian's chin and added with a wink, "oh, and nice scruff, doc. I bet the ladies love it".

As O'Brien and Ezri laughed at the bewildered look on Julian's face, Vic picked up the microphone and began to sing one of his melancholic ballads.

Sisko glanced at his wife lovingly and silently invited her to dance. Parias and Kira followed suit and soon the two couples found themselves on the dance floor, lost to the melody of Vis's song. Odo glanced enviously at the two Bajorans then quickly looked away, as if the sight of his former lover in the embrace of another man physically pained him.

Chief O'Brien leaned against the bar and turned to Julian. "Hey, you still have that dart I gave you?"

"Of course. I keep in my pocket, " Julian replied, indicating the upper part of his tunic. "Managed to stab myself a few times".

Miles chuckled. "You're up for a game later?"

"Sure". Julian couldn't say no to his friend. Besides, he really wanted to get back to his old lifestyle, especially if it meant spending more time with the Chief. He desperately needed a distraction from the constant feeling of anxiety.

Satisfied with Julian's answer, Miles focused his attention on Keiko. He took her hand and courteously led her to the dance floor, leaving Bashir and Ezri by themselves. Dax sensed a perfect opportunity to have a heart-to-heart talk with the doctor. She needed to find out what was bothering him, especially after Kira had shared her concerns about him earlier that day.

"So…," she started, hoping he was going to be the first one to break the ice.

"So…," he repeated somewhat awkwardly.

"How's that cure for the Quickening coming along?"

A tiny smile graced his face. "Starfleet Medical is already working on it. The cure should be ready for distribution in about two weeks".

"That's great news," Ezri said. Then, in a more tender tone, she asked, "and how are you doing?"

"Fine," Julian answered, a little too quickly for his words to sound entirely sincere. Ezri's skeptical gaze urged him to be more honest with her. She knew him too well to fall for his forced smiles and empty reassurances.

"I'll be fine… eventually," he added, trying to convince himself as much as the Trill.

She rested her hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "Julian, it's ok to not to feel fine after everything you've been through".

"Is it?" he asked, raising his voice slightly, irritated with himself for feeling the way he did. "I should be happy, Ezri! I mean, I'm here, with my son, surrounded by friends who care about me. I even retained my position as the CMO…"

"And yet…?"

He let out a barely audible sigh. "And yet, I keep thinking about Section 31, lurking somewhere out there, ready to get me. I keep thinking about my wife and how much I miss her. I constantly worry about Tobian…," his voice trailed off as he surprised himself with how much he opened up to her.

She didn't even have to push him too hard; she simply asked. He realized his confession lifted some of the weight off his shoulders .

"You have every right to feel that way, Julian," Dax said thoughtfully, "however…"

"Uh oh," he deadpanned, sensing what was coming next.

"…if you were your own patient, what would you say to yourself?"

He rolled his eyes, "why do people always use that against doctors?"

Ezri raised her eyebrows in anticipation, prompting him to answer her question.

"I'd say I show typical signs of depression and anxiety disorder," he finally said in a defeated tone.

"Correct diagnosis," she agreed. "Recommendation?"

"I should get counseling".

"What do you know? I happen to be a Counselor," she happily said, then her tone became serious again, "but you don't have to talk to me just because I'm a certified psychologist. You can talk to me because I'm your friend. Or you can come to Miles, or Benjamin, Kira or even Vic. Just talk to someone, Julian. We're all here for you".

For the first time in a very long time, his smile was genuine. "Thank you, Ezri. I appreciate that. I promise, if I can't deal with…things, I'll come to you".

"I'll hold you to that," she said and pulled him into a tight hug.

Meanwhile, Odo kept his eyes fixed on Kira who, in turn, sent a few apologetic glances his way over Parias' shoulder. He knew she had every right to move on after he'd left her to join his people in the Great Link. He made his choice. She made hers.

On the one hand, Odo was glad to see her so happy; glad that she finally found a man who could give her something he couldn't provide: a sense of stability . On the other hand, he loved Kira with every fiber of his being and he wished he could scoop her up into his arms and kiss her passionately, like there was no tomorrow.

Unable to stand the sight of Kira in Parias' loving embrace, Odo slowly stood up from his chair and discreetly slipped out of Vic's lounge. The beautiful Bajoran was no longer his to love.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

Thank you once again for taking the time to read the story.

A huge, huuuge thank you to the kind reviewers , followers and those who favorited :) Your support means a lot. Please, let me know what you think.

For anyone who's interested, the poem Sisko used in his speech is an extract from Adam Mickiewicz's "To M***".

 **Spoilers:** The Vorta get into trouble, Garak means business, and Julian… let's just say, at some point, he'll be forced to confront himself ;)


	10. The Fall of Innocence

**WARNING:** This chapter contains some violent scenes. Nothing too graphic or disturbing but just to be on the safe side, you have been warned…

* * *

After playing a few Dabo games, Weyoun and Kilana sat by a small, round table on the upper level of Quark's bar. Initially, their presence raised a few eyebrows but most of the people simply ignored them. Occasionally, slurred insults reached their sensitive ears but they paid no mind to them. They knew it would take some time for the station's inhabitants to get used to having the two Vorta around. They were glad that at least the Ferengi waiters and Dabo girls didn't treat them any differently from the other clients.

"Did you have a good time?" Kilana asked in a playful tone. She knew that Weyoun's calm demeanor was just a facade as the rigidness of his posture gave away how tense and uneasy he actually felt.

"I suppose," he replied in a noncommittal manner. In truth, despite the nagging feeling of anxiety, he did enjoy spending some time with Kilana, but he wasn't going to openly admit it.

"You know what? We should try that Klingon restaurant next," she said excitedly then chuckled at his terrified expression. Weyoun could barely tolerate the crowded Ferengi bar, but to casually stroll into a place full of blood-thirsty Klingons would be like walking right into the lion's den. "Or we can order a bottle of Kanar?" she innocently suggested.

His expression turned into a stern, disapproving glare and Kilana suddenly realized how much she enjoyed teasing him. Weyoun was about to chastise her when he noticed Odo storming out of the holosuite.

The two Vorta swiftly stood up and bowed their heads in a show of respect, but Odo didn't even spare them a glance as he walked right past them and exited Quark's bar. Exchanging concerned looks, they slowly sat back down.

Kilana turned to Weyoun and said, "the Founder seemed distressed. Should we..."

Weyoun shook his head before she could finish. "I don't think Odo would want us to interfere in his personal affairs".

"Do you think his sour mood has something to do with Captain Kira's engagement?"

"That's none of our business," Weyoun replied, "though, I've always wondered why the Founder would concern himself with such trifles as having a relationship with a solid".

Kilana nodded her head. "The entire Alpha quadrant seems to be obsessed with mating rituals. I reckon people would be much more productive if they didn't waste so much time and energy on pursuing a partner".

"I agree," Weyoun said and they both cast a curious glance at a Bajoran couple sitting by the bar. The two lovers were holding hands, lost in the indulgence of their kiss.

"What an odd display of affection," Weyoun mused.

Kilana furrowed her brows, staring intently at the lovebirds. "Not to mention unhygienic," she added with a hint of disgust in her voice. She then gave Weyoun an odd look and asked, "Have you ever..."

"No, no, of course not," he quickly replied, forcing a chuckle to mask his embarrassment.

"Me neither," she admitted, "and quite honestly, I don't see the appeal".

The two Vorta exchanged awkward glances before Kilana abruptly stood up from her chair and approached the staircase.

"Where are you going?" Weyoun asked, surprised at the sudden movement.

"I want to ask them a few questions," Kilana replied, already descending the stairs. "I need to understand that kissing business".

He shook his head resignedly. Kilana was quite different from all the other Vorta he knew. She was unpredictable, untamed, like an Andorian blizzard. He wondered if her predecessors had the same spontaneous personality.

After some hesitation, Weyoun decided to join her. He only managed to take a few steps when two burly Cardassians suddenly blocked his way. The taller one leaned in so close, Weyoun could smell the sharp scent of Kanar on his breath.

The Cardassian carefully scanned Weyoun's face and his reptilian mouth twisted into a vicious sneer. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the dirty, little rat that oversaw the destruction of our planet".

Weyoun straighten up and raised his chin, forcing his expression to remain impassive. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of knowing how much he dreaded such an encounter.

The previous Weyouns had an aura of poise and boldness about them. They didn't fear coming face to face with the most intimidating men in the universe. They'd order them around whilst pretending they were the best of friends. Then again, their overconfidence had always proven to be their ultimate downfall.

Weyoun 9 was different; more cautious and self-aware. For some reason, the Founders equipped him with a sense of self-preservation. Sometimes he wished he had retained his predecessors' blind fearlessness.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," he calmly said, attempting to push past them, but the other Cardassian forcibly shoved him back.

"Leaving, already?" the man asked, feigning disappointment. "Don't you want to stay and chat?"

Weyoun was vaguely aware that the bar went silent as all eyes turned to the scene. He could only hope that Kilana had already called the station's security.

"Allow me to remind you that I am a representative of the Dominion…" Weyoun started to say, but the other man landed a punch to his stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

The Vorta fell to his knees, clutching his abdomen in agony. When he tried to push himself up, a swift kick to his ribs caused him to cry out.

"The Dominion is like an Edosian tiger that lost its claws," the Cardassian sneered, and the two of them grabbed Weyoun, hoisted him up and pushed him over the railing. "Consider this payback for Cardassia Prime!"

Paralyzed by fear and pain, Weyoun couldn't even scream as he came crashing down on the hard, concrete floor. A sour taste of his own blood assaulted the back of his throat. The last thing he registered before passing out was Kilana's blurred face and a group of security officers rushing to his side.

* * *

Lieutenant Preston Fauler slowly opened his eyes, only to discover he was in a small, dark room, illuminated by a single light bulb hanging on a wire above him. He found himself tied to a wooden chair, his arms tightly strapped to the armrests. A set of electrodes had been attached to his temples and his chest, and Fauler had no doubt what their purpose was.

He groaned and squirmed, struggling in vain to free himself from his restraints. Thick droplets fell from his forehead onto his knitted brows as his frustration grew with each passing second. Pushing down a rising sense of panic, he squinted his eyes and glared at the dark figure before him.

"This is an outrage!" he yelled, "I am a Starfleet officer, you can't…."

His screams were interrupted by a sudden wave of pain when surges of electricity shot through his body. He could only hear the chattering of his own teeth and the buzzing sound of the torture device. After several agonizing seconds, the pain slightly abated and the man was left panting heavily, grasping for breath. He clenched his fists tightly, rage boiling up inside him.

"Mister Fauler, do not insult my intelligence," his tormentor said, sounding strangely calm, almost gentle. "Though, admittedly, I don't expect you to talk without a little… encouragement. I am sure you have been trained to endure that sort of thing. Still, I take great pleasure in it so please, humor me and tell me again how you're just a _plain and simple_ Starfleet officer, and you have no idea who I am and what I want from you".

"Oh, I know who you are, Mister Garak," the man spat, "you're just a psychotic reject from the Obsidian Order!"

Another burst of electric shocks rippled through his body. His screams were followed by the Cardassian's soft chuckle.

"Mister Fauler, I'm not here to exchange insults. We both know you're not getting out of this alive. You'd try to incriminate me, accuse me of foul intentions and evil deeds".

Garak pressed the button on his device again, releasing more shock waves. Fauler howled in pain and his entire body convulsed.

Emerging from the shadows, Garak stepped fully into the light and continued in the same quasi-polite manner, "I want the names of Section 31 operatives, preferably in alphabetical order".

"There… is no… Section 31," the man rasped out between heavy breaths.

"I am so disappointed with you," Garak scoffed, shaking his head. "Oh well, perhaps your wife will be more willing to cooperate. I believe her name is Claire? She's quite lovely…"

"You leave her out of this!" Fauler hissed through gritted teeth, sending Garak his most intimidating glare.

"I'd be more than happy to," Garak replied. "You see, I don't condone needless violence. In fact, I've always considered myself a pacifist". In contrast to his reassurances, the Cardassian's eyes gleamed with malicious intent as an ominous smirk appeared on his face, sending shivers down Fauler's spine. "Now, about these names…"

* * *

Bashir stepped out of the operating room, a little surprised to see a small crowd in his Infirmary. Sisko, Kira, Parias, Odo and Kilana anxiously awaited his diagnosis.

"Weyoun had a ruptured spleen, a severe concussion, two broken ribs, and several bruises," the doctor said, taking off his surgical gloves. "I've managed to stop the internal bleeding and his vital signs have returned to normal. I expect him to make a full recovery in a few days".

Kilana let out a quiet sigh of relief. She knew how physically fragile her people were and that such a fall could have been fatal.

Odo, on his part, felt angry at himself for neglecting his protégés. He should have kept an eye on the Vorta. He should have shown them the ropes before allowing them to mingle with the crowd by themselves. Instead, he was preoccupied with his own feelings for Kira...

Crossing his arms over his chest, the Shapeshifter channeled his frustration against Parias."I expect a thorough investigation. There are dozens of witnesses to be questioned. I suggest starting with the Cardassian merchants…"

"With all due respect, Odo," Parias cut in, unfazed by the Changeling's gruff, commanding tone, "I know how to do my job".

"I'm sure that you do," Odo replied evenly, "but there is no shame in taking a few pointers from an experienced colleague".

Parias' cool demeanor didn't waver. "I have a great deal of experience but I appreciate your unsolicited input".

The two stared at each other intently and Kira forced herself not to roll her eyes at their little battle of wits. When she spoke, her voice remained calm and professional, "the two Cardassians are already in the holding cell, expecting extradition and a trial".

Odo gave her a skeptical look. "A trial, taking place on Cardassia Prime? I half expect the two thugs to receive a commendation for assaulting Weyoun!"

It was Sisko's turn to join the conversation. "I received a message from Gul Bannar an hour ago. He expressed his _deep sorrow_ over the incident. He hopes this won't affect Cardassia's peace treaty with the Dominion".

None of them believed in the sincerity of the Gul's words but Sisko couldn't allow a pair of drunken idiots to rip off the scab of animosity between the two empires.

"No one wants to start a war," Odo replied, barely containing the anger in his voice, "but if those two avoid facing any consequences, the others may be encouraged to attack Dominion citizens".

"You're right, Constable," Sisko replied, "and I'll make sure justice is served".

As the group engaged in a heated discussion about Cardassian jurisdictional system, Kilana discreetly approached Bashir and silently asked, "may I see him?"

"Of course," Julian replied and motioned for her to enter the ward.

She cautiously moved toward the biobed and glanced at its occupant. There was a large bruise on the right side of Weyoun's forehead, already fading due to the workings of the dermal regenerator.

It felt odd seeing him so weak and vulnerable. Indeed, a Vorta in a hospital bed was a rare sight. Normally, an injured clone would be left to die and a new one would be activated in his place. Kilana didn't know why, but she didn't want Weyoun to be replaced. Was it pity or compassion? Was it something else…?

Weyoun stirred in his bed and suddenly opened his eyes, gasping for breath and trembling slightly.

"It's alright," she quickly reassured him, taking a seat by his bed. "You're in the Infirmary. Doctor Bashir has managed to fix you".

Weyoun didn't respond and looked away, flustered.

"How do you feel?" It was a silly question, she realized, but for some reason it felt appropriate to ask.

"I've been better," he quietly replied, his voice still groggy from sleep.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Reluctantly, he nodded. "I should get used to them, I guess".

"I sometimes have dreams too," she said with a mix of curiosity and worry in her voice. "Some of them are quite nice… some of them… aren't. What was yours about?"

"Dying," he admitted, his voice barely above a whisper. "I died several times but that never bothered me. Things are… different now".

"The Founders made us this way. There must be a reason behind their decision. We need to trust in their judgment and try to…"

"…endure?" he finished.

She nodded in confirmation and let out a faint sigh. "I feel guilty for what happened. You were right, we shouldn't have left our quarters without supervision".

He shook his head. "We were only doing what we'd been told, as we always do".

His tone was controlled but Kilana sensed a hint of regret in his voice. She looked away, wondering if the Founders made the right choice when they changed their genetic structure and sent them to Deep Space 9.

 _Gods don't make mistakes, do they?_ she thought to herself but decided not to share her doubts with him. It would be blasphemy to question the Founders' decisions yet she suspected Weyoun was as confused as she was. Forcing a sad smile, she whispered, "get some rest, Weyoun".

He closed his eyes and immediately fell into a deep sleep. Without thinking, Kilana leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Then, mortified by her own actions, she swiftly straightened up and hurried out of the Infirmary.

* * *

Sisko and Kira jogged down the steps from their office to the floor of Ops and leaned over Ezri's console. Neither of them looked too pleased.

Sensing their discontent, Dax smirked knowingly. "I take it from the look on your faces, your conversation with Gul Bannar didn't go all that well?"

Sisko shook his head. "We tried to convince him that the two Cardassians who assaulted Weyoun cannot avoid punishment. He didn't look too concerned".

"He should be," Kira added. "It turns out, there have been numerous acts of aggression against Vorta diplomats in the last sixteen years. Weyoun's case is just the tip of the iceberg. I wouldn't want to be in Bannar's shoes if the Dominion decided to retaliate".

"That's the thing," Sisko shrugged, "they know Odo wouldn't allow the Dominion to stir up a conflict with the Cardassian Union".

Dax looked at him in confusion. "It sounds like they consider Odo to be in charge of the Dominion empire".

"And they're probably right, Old Man. It seems the Founders have taken a back seat and allowed Odo to handle their political affairs".

"But that's a good thing, right?" Dax asked hopefully. "Odo keeps the Dominion in check. As long as he's in charge, the Dominion doesn't pose a threat to the Alpha quadrant".

"That may be true," Kira nodded, "but I know the Cardassians see the Dominion's passivity as sign of weakness...".

"And if they think so, I'm sure the Kilngons and the Romulans came to the same conclusion," Sisko said. "They are well aware that the Dominion struggles with the Jem'Hadar rebels. They might want to take advantage of the situation".

Kira let out a loud sigh, concern leaping into her eyes. She was worried about Odo and his people. While the changeling's intentions were noble, his actions seemed to have undermined the Dominion's position.

"Our intelligence reports point to a suspected military buildup in the Orias and the Maranga Systems," the Bajoran added in a grim tone.

"So, the Cardassians and the Klingons are secretly gathering a fleet," Ezri concluded. Then a morbid realization struck her. "Are you saying we might have a war on our hands?"

"Let's hope it won't come to that," Sisko replied.

"Captain," O'Brien called out, pressing several buttons on the console in front of him, "I'm reading spontaneous subatomic activity in the transporter pad".

Sisko, Kira and Dax turned around to face the Chief when an unconscious man suddenly rematerialized on the circular platform. He was lying on his stomach, motionless, with his arms down by his sides. His long, dark hair lay across his face, completely hiding it, but it was clear he was a human. They noticed that his brown clothes were charred and the skin on his hands was raw from burns. Apparently, their unexpected guest had teleported from a place that was burning down.

As Sisko and Dax rushed to his side, a confused Kira asked, "where did he come from? There are no ships in the station's proximity".

O'Brian shrugged apologetically; he had no idea how it happened. Sisko squatted down, one hand on his combadge ready to call the Infirmary, the other reaching for the man's neck to check his pulse.

"Sisko to…" he began, as he brushed the man's hair away, but upon seeing his face, the Captain's eyes widened in shock, "…Bashir?"

 _TBC_

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I hope you like the cliffie ;)

Thank you once again for leaving a review, following and/or faving the story! I really appreciate your feedback as it motivates me to keep going.

Let me know what you think and stay tuned :)


	11. Dark Reflection

As he tried to stand up, a dark cloud of smoke stung his eyes and a strange, ringing sound filled his ears. He subsequently broke into a fit of coughing, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. With great effort, Bashir finally managed to pick himself up, his body still trembling in the aftermath of the explosion. He frantically glanced around the cargo bay and immediately noticed the smoldering bodies of his comrades scattered around on the floor. The walls were engulfed in flames as plasma was slowly leaking out of the conduits, turning the cargo bay into a burning death-trap.

Ignoring the increasing headache accompanied by a wave of dizziness, Bashir staggered to the nearest terminal in hopes of activating the extinguishing system. He quickly pressed several keys, his fingertips seared by the scorching panel, but the computer failed to respond to his commands.

Cursing silently under his breath, Bashir dashed forward to check for pulses of his crew members. He found none. But there was no time to commiserate as the smoke assaulted his senses, causing him to cough again. He needed to get out of there if he wanted to live to see the next day.

Bashir rushed to the cog-wheeled door, only to find it locked. He punched it angrily, feeling an increasing sense of dread and despair. The heat was already burning his skin as the flames circled around him, spreading through the room. Bashir felt blisters forming on his arms and cheekbones. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Smiley!" he called out to his communicator, hoping that the Irishman would receive his hail. "Explosion in cargo bay 4. Beam me out of here!"

"…problem…" O'Brien's barely audible voice answered, broken by the screech of static, "…Alliance planted… bomb… hacked our systems… transporter malfunction".

Miles expected Bashir to launch into a colorful string of profanities but instead, there was silence on the other end, broken eventually by a hacking cough, followed by a loud thud.

"Julian? Julian!" Concern crept into O'Brien's mind when the other man did not respond. Bashir was a pain in the ass, true, but they had known each other for almost twenty years, fighting side by side against the Alliance. To call their odd rapport friendship would be an overstatement, but Miles certainly didn't want the irritable Terran to die.

O'Brien checked the transporter readings and shook his head resignedly. Beaming Bashir to Ops would be a huge risk as the subatomic fluctuations could lead to unpredictable results. In the worst-case scenario, Bashir's body would get completely disintegrated, but leaving him in the burning cargo bay wasn't an option either.

After hesitating for a short moment, O'Brien activated the transporter. Staring at the platform in anticipation, his stomach sank when the man didn't materialize in Ops. Little did he know, this wasn't the end of Captain Julian Bashir.

* * *

Julian felt odd, watching his unconscious counterpart lying still on the biobed. There were so many questions swirling in the doctor's mind. What had happened to the man was the obvious one, but Julian also wondered about the other Bashir's personality and his genetic background.

He recalled Captain Sisko telling him that his doppelganger was a violent individual, carrying a pretty big chip on his shoulder. That didn't surprise him. Julian had a glimpse of the parallel universe and he didn't like it one bit. After his encounter with the Intendant and the sadistic version of Odo, Julian realized that their world was a dark place where everything was an ominous, twisted image of the familiar.

Then there was the question of Bashir's enhancements. Julian had compared their DNA samples and came to a shocking conclusion. Just as he suspected, his counterpart had also been genetically altered, which would explain their physical alikeness. However, their genetic codes weren't identical, indicating that Bashir's enhancements were of a different nature.

That discovery triggered an avalanche of further questions. First of all, as far as Julian knew, Terrans didn't have access to the kind of technology needed to resequence a person's genetic code. Who altered him, then? And why? Furthermore, while the doctor's enhancements made his mental and physical skills superior to those of a regular human being, Bashir's alterations seemed to be more subtle. In short, he wasn't a genius – Captain Sisko would attest to that – and he probably didn't posses the same abilities Julian had. But why would anyone enhance a Terran slave without giving him the upper hand? What was the point? One thing was certain, Captain Bashir harbored a dark secret and Julian was determined to find out what it was. Still, his patient's health was his primary concern at that moment.

Julian took out his medical tricorder and ran it over Bashir's body. He almost gasped when the man suddenly grabbed his wrist, his grip surprisingly firm.

"It's alright," Julian reassured him. "You're on Deep Space Nine. You're safe here".

Bashir let him go, his eyes scanning the doctor's face. Julian felt uneasy under the silent scrutiny.

"I realize this is probably as bizarre to you as it is to me," Julian said, but got no response. He then cleared his throat and decided to switch to his professional doctor-mode. "Feeling better?"

"Better than burning to death? Sure," Bashir sarcastically replied, his voice strong but a little groggy.

Julian ignored the passive-aggressive tone. "I've managed to clear your lungs and I took care of the first- and second-degree burns on your skin. You still have a mild concussion but I expect you to make a full recovery. Can you tell me what happened?"

"The Alliance left us a little gift in the cargo bay".

"I'm guessing a bomb," Julian concluded. "They're still bothering you, huh?"

"Constantly," Bashir said bitterly. "We've been fighting for our independence for almost two decades. But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you? With your cozy Infirmary and your comfy uniform, you don't have a care in the world".

Julian felt annoyed by the comment but managed to keep a straight face. He understood why the other Bashir would think that. Deep Space Nine must have seemed like paradise in comparison to the murky reality of Terok Nor. Still, that didn't give his dark counterpart the right to judge him. The doctor's life hadn't been a bed of roses either, but he decided he wasn't going to argue with his patient. Instead, he looked thoughtfully at the readings on his tricorder.

"Are you in pain? Do you need more painkillers?"

Bashir shook his head but judging by the slight squint of his eyes and the faint grimace on his face, he wasn't being entirely honest.

"Once you feel better, Miles will transport you back home…" Julian's voice trailed off. Would the other Bashir even have a home to get back to? "Don't worry," he quickly added, "we'll figure out a way to get you back safely…"

"I'm not worried," Bashir cut in, an arrogant smirk crossing his face. "The station will be fine. They're not getting rid of us that easily".

"No doubt about it," Julian forced a reassuring smile even though he thought that Bashir's overconfidence was a bit misguided. "Now, please, get some rest unless you want me to sedate you".

Bashir closed his eyes and turned on his side. The doctor was about to leave when his patient's voice stopped him mid-step.

"You know, Smiley told me about you".

Julian wordlessly turned around to face him, a little surprised by the admission.

"He was right, you're a kind and compassionate man," Bashir casually added, his eyes still closed. "I guess we're nothing alike". He then smirked callously, letting the doctor know the statement was meant as a taunt rather than a compliment.

"Rest," Julian firmly replied and left the room, disturbed by Bashir's behavior. He had a feeling his evil twin might become a real thorn in his side.

* * *

Just as Julian stepped into the main area of the Infirmary, Captain Sisko and a Bajoran security officer came in.

"How is he?" Sisko asked while motioning for the security officer to enter the patient's room.

"He'll be fine," Bashir replied, then noticed a phaser attached to the Bajoran's belt. "Is this really necessary?"

Sisko nodded. "Just a precaution. We'd better keep an eye on him. Captain Bashir has… quite a temper".

"Tell me about it," Julian said, leaning against the wall.

"Have you spoken to him?"

"I have, briefly," Julian replied, "but all I've managed to find out is that the Alliance somehow planted a bomb in the cargo bay. He was lucky to survive the explosion".

Julian decided to leave out the details of their conversation. If Sisko suspected there was more to it, he didn't let it show.

"We need to transport him back as soon as possible, " the Captain said, then pondered something for a moment, "if that's even an option, considering the circumstances…"

Julian scratched his chin thoughtfully as he shared Sisko's concern. "He seems confident that the rebels will be able to handle the situation. I suppose they deal with acts of sabotage on Terok Nor on a regular basis. But before we send Bashir back, I want to keep him for observation for the next 26 hours".

Prolonging Bashir's stay on DS9 was quite inconvenient but Sisko knew Julian wouldn't let any patient leave his Infirmary without making sure they were fit to do so. With a sigh of resignation, Sisko said, "Alright, Doctor, just make sure the treatment of our visitor is off the record".

"Sir?"

"I don't want to deal with Starfleet's Legal Department in case they decide we've breached the Prime Directive. The less people know about it the better".

Julian nodded in understanding.

"Let me know when he's ready to go back," Sisko said, turning to leave the Infirmary.

"Yes, sir," Julian replied and absentmindedly swiped his hand over his hair. He decided to carry out further analysis of his counterpart's DNA in his office.

An hour later, Julian was staring intently at the monitor, deep in thought, when Ezri's quiet voice startled him.

"What are you working on?" the Trill asked casually.

He abruptly turned around but upon seeing her amused expression, he quickly recovered. It wasn't the first time she snuck up on him like that, a habit she probably picked up from Jadzia. Julian smiled to himself. There was no point in hiding the results of his research as Dax was already looking at the readings over his shoulder.

"I'm comparing Bashir's DNA with mine," he admitted, although he suspected Ezri already knew as much.

"What did you find out?"

Julian sat back in his chair, clasping his hands behind his head. "Well, assuming Bashir was born with the same… disabilities I had, it's obvious that his genetic code has been altered, or touched up if you will".

Ezri's brows knitted in confusion. "What do you mean, _touched up_?"

"Whoever resequenced his DNA, made him quite…," Julian paused for a second, thinking of an appropriate term, "average".

"That's odd," Ezri mused, "considering the low social status Terrans have in his universe".

Julian nodded. "On a physical level, his vital signs and stamina are pretty ordinary. However, I noticed a slight disturbance in his nervous system which suggests someone was tampering with his mental faculties. Apparently, they weren't very successful at it. Perhaps that's the reason why he has trouble controlling his emotions".

"Or maybe he simply has a nasty personality?" Ezri teased, earning a slight smirk from Julian. Then her tone became serious again, "Let's not forget, his people are under constant stress with no psychological support so it's only natural they might experience mental and emotional issues".

"You're right, " Julian said, "but I'm still curious about his enhancements".

Ezri shrugged. "Why don't you just ask him?"

Shaking his head, the doctor rose from his chair and approached the door. "I doubt he'll be willing to share any information".

"You've got nothing to lose," Dax said as the two exited Julian's office and headed towards the patient's room. "I mean, what's the worst thing that can happen? He'll tell you to mind your own business and that'll be the end of it".

"In which case, "Julian said, smiling playfully, " _you_ 'll talk to him".

"Me?!"

"You're a counselor, Ezri. You have a way of making people open up to you. Just use one your psychological tricks".

"Tricks?" Ezri echoed, pretending to be offended. She didn't have time to come up with a good retort when the two entered the patient's room and were met with a strange sight.

The security officer seemed to have left but there was a figure covered with sheets from head to toe on Bashir's biobed. Julian's heart leaped to his throat as he uncovered the sheets only to discover it was the Bajoran officer, knocked out cold. His phaser was missing.

Glancing at the man, Ezri's voice filled with worry, "Is he…?"

"He's just unconscious," Julian assured her, frantically looking around the room for his dark counterpart. "Where did he go?"

"He must have left the Infirmary at some point," Dax said, picking up a crumpled hospital gown she found on the floor.

The two exchanged alarmed glances as Julian asked, "Why didn't the security personnel on the Promenade stop him?"

Ezri approached the replicator and scrolled through its history record when a realization hit her. "Why would anyone stop Doctor Bashir from leaving his Infirmary? He replicated your uniform".

Julian let out an exasperated puff of air and tapped his combadge, "Bashir to Sisko and Parias, we've got a problem".

* * *

Strolling casually around the bustling Promenade, Bashir took in his surroundings. Deep Spice Nine seemed so lively and colorful, its vibrant energy standing in sharp contrast with the solemn mood of Terok Nor. It irked him.

He swept his long hair into an unruly ponytail and adjusted his uniform, a little surprised it wasn't as comfortable as he thought it would be. Nobody seemed to mind his disheveled appearance, or the phaser at his hip for that matter. Shopkeepers and passers-by greeted him politely or smiled warmly at him, oblivious to the fact he wasn't their beloved doctor. For some reason, that irked him as well. He wasn't used to people looking at him with respect and admiration. A mix of fear and disdain in people's eyes was something he knew how to deal with. He hated socializing, anyway.

 _What do these people do for fun around here?_ he thought then smirked to himself when he spotted Quark's bar on the other end of the Promenade. Just then, a group of small kids passed him by, trailing behind a Terran woman like an obedient flock of lambs. A dark-haired boy noticed him, his face immediately lightening up.

"Hi daddy," the child called out, waving his hand vigorously.

The woman glanced up and gave Bashir a small wave as well.

 _Daddy?_ Bashir was so baffled that he didn't even reciprocate their gesture and remained rooted to his spot. Fortunately, they didn't notice his reaction - or lack of thereof – as the woman led the kids into a large room, presumably the station's school or day care.

"So, the Doc has a son," Bashir muttered, trying to picture himself as a father-figure. He toyed with the notion for a while but eventually decided, with some regret, that he wasn't cut out to be a parent.

He had to admit, the realization stung him a bit. He'd never even considered being a father but seeing the boy made him realize how much better Julian's life was than his. In that universe, he was a doctor, a Starfleet officer, a father, and a respected member of the society. Back home, Bashir was an outcast among outcasts, his future painted in bleak colors. It wasn't fair.

In truth, Bashir was torn between feeling indignant and a little relieved that there existed a world where he led a normal, happy life. Too bad that wasn't his world. He didn't belong there.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Bashir's final conclusion was that he needed to drown his sorrows before they could send him back. The Doc was bound to discover he'd been missing from the Infirmary sooner than later.

Turning around abruptly, Bashir nearly bumped into a petite female whose race he hadn't seen before. She fixed her bright, lilac eyes on him and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Doctor," she said and waited for his response. When she didn't receive one, she continued, undiscouraged, in the same polite manner, "I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for Weyoun".

"Yeah, sure, all in the day's work," he curtly replied, mentally rolling his eyes. He made a move to pass by her but she took a step back and stood in his way again.

"I just…" she started, a little embarrassed, then found determination in her voice again, "Weyoun would never admit it but I've noticed his neck is quite sore… and I was wondering if you could give him some more pain medication?"

"Tell him to suck it up," Bashir said shortly, clearly annoyed by the woman. Ignoring her bewildered expression, he moved past her, taking quick, determined steps towards Quark's bar.

* * *

"How can my modest establishment serve you, Doctor?" Quark asked, a little surprised to see Julian so early.

Bashir leaned against the bar, glaring intently at Quark. He remembered seeing the Ferengi's face before. After a brief moment, his mind flashed back to the time Quark and his half-witted brother tried to smuggle a cloaking device for the Alliance in exchange for some old man. Bashir found himself at the end of his rope as virtually everybody on that damned station managed to irritate him somehow.

"I want whisky," he demanded, "the real one, none of that replicated rubbish".

Quark's eyes widened in shock but he obediently took out a bottle of whisky from under the counter and placed a clean glass in front of his customer.

"Not that I'm complaining, Doctor, but isn't it a little too early for a…," he started to say but Bashir swiftly snatched the bottle from his hand and took a large gulp, "…drink".

"Put it on my tab," Bashir called out, then sat heavily in a nearby chair, resting his legs against the edge of the adjacent table. He took another swig from the bottle, wiped his lips with his hand and muttered to himself, "Ahh, that's better".

Quark couldn't help but stare at him, his mouth agape.

"Is Doctor Bashir having a nervous breakdown?" he heard a Dabo girl murmur but he ignored her as the cogs in his brain started to turn. The glare, the sneer, the attitude, the unkempt hair… it all started to make sense.

Squinting his eyes suspiciously, Quark slowly approached Bashir, leaned down to make eye contact with him and whispered, "You're not _our_ Julian, are you?"

Without a warning, Bashir grabbed the Ferengi's ear, making him yelp in pain. "Listen to me _Quark_ ," he drawled out in a cold, intimidating tone, "I've had a pretty bad day so why don't you do me a favor and get lost". With that, he angrily pushed him back, almost causing the bartender to lose his balance.

Quark stumbled back to his bar, massaging his aching ear. One of the Ferengi waiters glanced at Bashir, then back at Quark and asked, "Should we call security?"

"Not yet," Quark replied in a low voice. "Let him finish the bottle first. We're charging double for non-replicated beverages today".

Bashir took yet another large swig, enjoying the smoky flavor on his tongue. That was his idea of relaxation and he was glad he managed to sneak away from the dull Infirmary. They'd probably give him hell for knocking out that security guard but it was worth it.

He lifted the bottle to his lips, ready to take another sip when a middle-aged man in civilian clothes approached his table. "Do you mind if I join you, Doctor?"

Bashir didn't even spare him a glance, "I do, actually".

Undeterred, the man took a seat next to Bashir, ignoring the nasty glare that was sent his way. "I insist. This is important".

"Is it?" Bashir said through gritted teeth. Was spending some quality time with his bottle of whisky too much to ask?

"You probably wonder who I am?" the intruder asked smugly.

"Couldn't care less," Bashir sharply replied, causing the man to blink in barely-concealed astonishment.

"I can see you're in a sour mood so I'll get right to the point," he finally said, his expression dark, his tone threatening, "call the Cardassian off".

"What?"

"You heard me, Doctor. If you care about the wellbeing of your son, you'll _call your Cardassian friend off_ ".

TBC

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

I'm sorry about the late update but you know how it is, life things, work things, brother's wedding things and all :)

Did you enjoy some MirrorBashir sass? Expect more of it! You'll learn more about his past and his genetic background in the next chapter.

Oh, and I hope having two Bashirs in one scene wasn't too troublesome. I referred to the doctor as 'Julian' and his Mirror counterpart as 'Bashir' to avoid confusion. Hopefully that worked out.

Thank you once again for taking the time to read the story. A special thanks to my beloved reviewers, followers and favoriters! Please, let me know what you think.


	12. Leverage

Tightening his grip on the bottle of whisky, Bashir felt anger building up inside him. He had no idea who the man was and what the hell he was talking about but one thing was clear, he said he would harm the Doctor's kid and that, for some reason, made Bashir's blood boil.

Using every ounce of self restraint and control he had, he decided to play along and elicit more information, if only to satisfy his curiosity.

"You're so tough and you can't handle a single Cardassian?" he asked, giving the man a skeptical look.

"He's not working alone, as you're well aware of," the man replied, trying to sound casual but there was an evident overtone of anger in his voice. "He's already taken out five of our agents in his little quest for vengeance".

 _Interesting_ , Bashir thought, still confused as to what was going on. From what he'd gathered, the aforementioned Cardassian had a grudge against some sort of secret organization and went on a killing spree to avenge… the good doctor? Who were those people and what had they done to ignite the Cardassian's wrath? Whatever was going on, it was obvious that the boy's life was at stake.

The man tilted his head and carefully eyed Bashir, anticipating a response, but his interlocutor didn't say a word and just stared intently at his bottle. That surprised the agent. In fact, Bashir's behavior seemed odd from the very beginning. Drinking alcohol on duty and the passive-aggressive attitude stood in sharp contrast with claims of professionalism and "amicable demeanor" in the doctor's psychographic profile. Perhaps all those years spent on the Teplan homeworld, suffering of a terminal disease, hardened Bashir or even caused serious emotional issues?

Shrugging mentally in dismissal, the man stood up from his chair and decided to give Bashir one last warning to drive his point home, "You've got twenty-six hours to call off your dogs, otherwise, this time, even the Changelings won't be able to help you or your son".

With that, the man turned on his heel to leave, oblivious to the fact his words made Bashir snap. He didn't take two steps when Bashir suddenly came up behind him and smashed the bottle of whisky over his head with a loud crack. The agent instantly fell to the floor along with several shards of broken glass and the last drops of the cool, amber liquid.

Overwhelmed by pain and confusion, the man couldn't even defend himself when Bashir grabbed him by the collar, dragged him across the room, and with a forceful punch, sent him flying over Quark's counter.

The Ferengi bartender could only watch in horror as the mysterious man crashed into the rows of goblets and carafes on the shelves, sending fragments of glass into the air.

"Will people stop brawling in my bar!" Quark shakily yelled out, his back plastered to the wall.

But Bashir wasn't finished. Once again, he angrily pulled the semi-conscious agent to his feet and pinned him against the counter, burying a phaser against the man's bleeding temple. The agent struggled to stay awake at that point but even through his blurred vision his mind registered – to his horror – that the weapon was not set on stun. It was set to kill.

"This just isn't your day," Bashir snarled savagely. How dared the man threaten to harm an innocent child? Julian's child! Just when he thought there was a universe where Julian Bashir could live happily ever after, that man showed up and _contaminated_ it with his misplaced menace. For that, he would pay.

He was about to fire when Parias and four of his men, along with Sisko, O'Brien and Julian dashed into the bar.

"Drop it," Parias warned in an even but commanding tone, his own phaser aimed at Bashir.

Both Sisko and O'Brien gasped in shock while Julian looked at his counterpart with a mixture of horror and confusion.

Breathing heavily through his nose, Bashir stubbornly remained in the same position. The adrenaline racing through his veins only heightened the urge to pull the trigger.

"I said, _drop it_ ," Parias repeated, his expression letting everyone know there wasn't going to be a third warning.

Julian took a few cautions steps forward. "Please, do what he says".

Rolling his eyes in resignation, Bashir reluctantly let go of his phaser. Just then, he unexpectedly punched the agent one last time, effectively knocking him out.

"Oops, my hand slipped".

As the man slumped to the floor, Julian rushed to his side to check his pulse. Once he found it, his relief was quickly replaced by outrage.

He looked up at Bashir, who was being restrained by Parias, and asked in an accusatory tone, "Why the bloody hell did you do that?"

"He threatened the boy," Bashir replied in a low voice, making Julian even more confused than he was before.

"I beg your pardon?"

Bashir's voice was laced with disgust, "He said if you didn't call the Cardassian off, he would harm your son".

The doctor's eyes widened in shock before he jumped to his feet, a sense of dread washing over him. "Tobian!"

* * *

Julian rushed through the Promenade with Chief O'Brien and two Bajoran security guards in tow. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. If what Bashir said was true, Section 31 was on the station and Tobian's life was in great danger.

Pushing through the crowd, they ignored the surprised glances from the onlookers and after a few minutes – which seemed like hours in Julian's mind – they finally reached Keiko's classroom.

The doctor stormed inside, his eyes darting back and forth in search of his son. He then mentally thanked every human, Bajoran, and Klingon deity he knew because Tobian was right there, safe and sound. With a loud sigh of relief, he approached the boy and wordlessly pulled him into a tight embrace.

Tobian was too shocked and disturbed by his father's behavior to even feel embarrassed in front of his classmates.

"What is going on Miles?" Keiko whispered in her husband's ear, feeling a pang of concern at the sight of the security officers.

O'Brien shook his head and muttered, "Section 31 might be back".

Her eyes widened at the revelation but she did her best to remain calm, careful not to aggravate the situation. Several years of experience as a teacher made her aware of how fast kids could pick up on adults' anxieties and she certainly didn't want to instill panic among her students.

"Come with me," Julian said as he took Tobian's hand and tried to lead him out of the classroom.

A puzzled frown appeared on the boy's face as he pulled his hand back. "Where are we going, dad? Did something bad happen?"

Julian opened his mouth to respond then quickly closed it again, unsure of how to reply. What was he supposed to say? After he'd barged into the classroom, he left Tobian agitated but it would be best if the boy didn't know the exact reason behind his father's actions.

Fortunately for him, Keiko decided to step in. "Class, I'd like to introduce my husband, Chief Miles O'Brien, and Tobian's father, Doctor Julian Bashir".

As the class murmured their greetings, Miles forced a smile and awkwardly waved his hand, relieving some of the tension in the room.

"It is almost time for recess, "Keiko continued in her most pleasant tone, "so why don't we take some time off while Doctor Bashir and Tobian have a little chat".

Keiko and the kids swiftly left the classroom, leaving Bashir and his son as well as Miles and the security officers behind.

"Tobian, I'm so sorry about all of this, " Julian said, crouching down to be eye level with his son, "but you need to get back to our quarters right now".

"Am I in trouble?" the boy asked, his resolute eyes filled with worry.

Julian shook his head. "I'll explain later but right now I need you to trust me".

"I always trust you, daddy".

Julian smiled. "Officers Rocco and Trent will look after you," he pointed at the two Bajorans, "and I'll join you as soon as I can, alright?"

The boy reluctantly nodded in confirmation, though, he didn't feel any less anxious.

"Everything's going to be alright, I promise," Julian quickly added in an attempt to console his son. He could only hope he sounded more convincing than he actually felt.

Julian kissed his son on the forehead then stood up and motioned for the security guards to take over.

As the two Bajorans gently urged Tobian to go forward, O'Brien muttered to Rocco, "Don't let him out of your sight".

"Yes, sir," the Bajoran replied and escorted the child outside.

Julian stood in silence as his gaze lingered on their retreating backs. He anticipated that Section 31 would eventually reappear in his life to cause havoc, but he did not expect it to happen so soon.

"What am I going to do?" he muttered resignedly, the question directed more at himself than at his friend.

"What are _we_ going to do," O'Brien corrected. "Don't you think for a moment you're alone in this. We have your back, Julian". Miles' tone was determined. He wasn't going to let Section 31 hurt his best friend ever again.

Just then, Captain Sisko entered the room. "You're damn right we do".

Julian reciprocated with a sad but grateful smile before taking a deep, calming breath. This wasn't the time to succumb to despair. He needed to get a grip and face the situation head on.

Raising his chin, he finally asked "Where is that man?"

"He was transported to the Infirmary and placed within a containment field," Sisko replied. "We have three security officers there, making sure he stays put while Parias is trying to establish his identity".

O'Brien eyebrows arched in confusion, "Trying to?"

Sisko nodded. "His DNA doesn't match anyone in our data base. We don't know his name and we don't know how or even when he arrived on the station".

"Figures," O'Brien said under his breath. "Serves to prove he may as well be an operative".

"Parias put his deputies on full alert," Sisko added. "If this man is indeed a Section 31 agent, his accomplices might be on the station as well".

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, " Julain said, earning a surprised look from Sisko and O'Brien. "I remember Sloan suddenly appearing in and disappearing from my quarters like a ghost. He'd never risked being seen anywhere else on the station".

Miles quickly picked up on what Julian was saying. "It is possible that Section 31 is in possession of a sophisticated, long-range transporter, allowing them to beam their men back and forth from outside of the station".

Captain Sisko was quick to catch up with them, "So, it's safe to assume there is a cloaked ship somewhere within the station's radius".

"Their ship is somewhere out there, alright," O'Brien said, "but like I've said, they are probably using a long-range transporter so the ship might be hundreds of light-years away from the station".

Sisko scratched his goatee, pondering something for a while then turned to O'Brien, "Chief, you and Commander Worf will take the Defiant and go on a little hunt".

"Yes, sir".

"Meanwhile," Sisko continued, directing his gaze at Julian, "you'll have a little chat with Captain Bashir".

The prospect of talking to his belligerent counterpart sent shivers down Julian's spine but he knew it had to be done. Perhaps Bashir had additional information.

"He did mention something about a Cardassian," Julian muttered to himself when a realization hit all three of them.

"Garak!"

"I knew something fishy was going on when he refused to join us on our way to the Changelings' homeworld," O'Brien said.

"Well, now we know what he's been up to," Sisko added, "he's after Section 31!"

Julian tiredly ran his hand over his face as conflicting thoughts raced through his mind. Should he be grateful or terrified? Probably a mixture of both. How was he suppose to _call Garak off_? Did he even want to?

"I guess I'd better talk to my infamous twin," he finally said. "Where is he, anyway?"

Sisko gave him a sort of isn't-it-obvious look and Julian immediately realized where he was supposed to go.

* * *

Parias and Julian stood outside of Bashir's holding cell, an invisible force field separating them for the cell's occupant. Oddly enough, Bashir seemed relaxed, sitting on the bunk bed with his back against the wall, his legs crossed, and his hands clasped behind his head.

"Ah, I knew you'd eventually show up, Doc," he said, his mouth twisting into a self-satisfied smirk.

Julian ignored him and turned to Parias, "Lower the force field, please".

Parias gave Julian a skeptical look but before the doctor could say anything, his volatile doppelganger cut in, "It's alright, I don't bite".

The Bajoran narrowed his eyes but when Julian nodded to confirm his earlier request, he decided to comply. "Just be careful, doctor. I'll be in my office if you need me".

The moment Julian entered the holding cell, the lowered force field immediately lit up behind him. Wordlessly, he sat on the bunk next to Bashir, mimicking his position.

Neither of them said a word for a while before curiosity got the better of Bashir. He gave the doctor a sideways glance and casually asked, "Is the kid okay?"

Julian looked up, a little surprised at the question but then he recalled the reason Bashir beat the agent up in the first place.

"Tobian's fine. Thank you for asking".

Bashir rolled his eyes, a little irritated by his counterpart's insistence on being so damn polite all the time. "So, who was that creep?"

Julian pondered how much information he wanted to reveal then decided there was no point in hiding anything. He figured if he opened up about his life a little bit, perhaps Bashir would be willing to do the same.

"He's an operative of an organization called Section 31. Many years ago, they tried to recruit me and… I guess they didn't take my refusal lightly…"

"What did they do?"

Julian furrowed his brows as memories started to resurface, painting horrible images in his mind. He shook his head as if to swap them away then proceeded to tell Bashir all about Section 31's assault on him, about the Quickening, his time on the Teplan homeworld, his son, and even his late wife.

To his own surprise, the more he talked, the easier it was to let the words flow out of his mouth. He supposed Ezri was right about him needing to talk to someone and get some things off his chest. He just didn't expect the person he'd confide in was going to be… himself.

Bashir took it all in, each new revelation cracking the facade of indifference he had previously assumed. It became painfully obvious that the doctor's dimension wasn't the idyllic utopia he thought it was. If anything, sometimes it seemed even more disturbing than his own troubled world.

"So, once these Changelings cured you, you got back to the station," Bashir tried to put the puzzle pieces together, "and sent the Cardassian after your enemies?"

"No!" Julian protested. "I didn't _send_ Garak after them. I had no idea he got involved until now".

Bashir was both confused and intrigued by the story. "What's in it for him, then?"

Julian shrugged. "I guess he wants to avenge me?"

"Why?"

"Because he's a friend".

When Julian saw the bemused look on Bashir's face, he shrugged again. The doctor didn't expect him to understand the complicated friendship he shared with Garak. Then again, sometimes the Cardassian's actions and the motivations behind them were a mystery even to himself.

"Interesting friend," Bashir remarked then another thought popped into his head. He narrowed his eyes and eyed Julian from head to toe. "Why would Section 13…"

"31," Julian cut in.

"Whatever. Why would they want to recruit you, anyway?"

Swallowing hard, Julian realized Bashir inadvertently stepped onto a very shaky ground. Still, that could be the only opportunity to ask his twin about his genetic background.

"The reason they were interested in me is because I was genetically enhanced as a child," he admitted, carefully studying his interlocutor's face for a reaction. He got one. Bashir's expression became somber and he looked as uncomfortable as Julian was.

"What sort of enhancements are we talking about here?"

"Mostly intellectual, " Julian replied, "but my reflexes, stamina, and hand-eye coordination have been improved as well".

Bashir forced his face to remain impassive. "I see," he muttered under his breath. When he didn't provide any additional comment, Julian realized he would have to drag the conversation along.

"What about you? What's your story?"

Bashir's first instinct was to tell the good doctor to bugger off but he surprised himself with how much he needed to let it all out. Not a single person in his universe knew about his past. He'd never told Smiley and he'd never even told Jadzia, back when she was still….

Bashir had to admit that if he was going to reveal his secret to anyone, he supposed Julian was his best choice. Still, he didn't even know where to start so he remained silent.

Sensing his discomfort, Julian tried a different approach. "I know you've been enhanced as well. Do Terrans have access to that kind of technology?"

"They don't, but the Bajorans do," Bashir replied, keeping his tone even as if to detach himself from the story he was about to tell.

"The Bajorans? Why would they want to enhance humans?"

Julian noticed the way Bashir nervously clenched and unclenched his fists but he pretended it didn't bother him.

"I was a part of a project called _The Fifth Column_. Bajoran scientists would conduct genetic experiments on Terran slaves, especially on the ones they deemed… _lesser developed_ ".

Julian cringed at the horrible term but allowed Bashir to continue.

"They took me along with dozens of other Terrans and… began tampering with our DNAs. Once they were satisfied with our mental capabilities, they intended to brainwash us with some rubbish Alliance propaganda".

"What was the point of it all?"

"To release us among Terrans as their moles. They wanted us to infiltrate resistance cells and report back to them".

Julian's mouth twisted in disgust. "So essentially, they tried to create their own spies".

Bashir replied with a curt nod. "Hence, the codename".

"Did they enhance you physically in any way?" Julian knew he was pushing his luck at that point but his inquisitive nature got the better of him.

Bashir shrugged. "Not considerably. The Bajorans wouldn't risk creating Terrans that were physically and intellectually superior to them, in case their plan didn't work".

"Good call. You don't sound like a spy to me".

"The device they used to brainwash us got destroyed when a rogue group of rebels attacked the lab. It did fry a few cords in my brain but I've managed to escape before they turned me into their mindless puppet".

"That would explain the anomalies I detected in your nervous system," Julian concluded, not noticing the nasty look he was given. "You know, I can fix that if you want…"

"I'm not broken, _doctor_!" Bashir groused through gritted teeth then averted his gaze, his whole body language letting Julian know their conversation was over.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Julian started but Bashir waved his hand in dismissal.

"Forget about it," he said and decided to change the topic, completely ignoring the gravity of the previous one. "What are you going to do about these creeps? The Cardassian effectively managed to piss them off, killing five of their men. He's not working alone, you know".

"I figured as much," Julian said, shaking his head in resignation. "But I have no way of contacting them. I don't know how to stop them".

"Why would you want to stop them?!" Bashir asked incredulously as he stood up from his bunk. "The way I see it, you should let them finish the job. It's not very often someone is willing to do the dirty work for you".

Julian furrowed his brows and sharply looked up at Bashir. "This is just wrong. Believe me, I want to get rid of Section 31 more than anyone in the world, but not like this. I want to expose them, not have them killed one by one!"

Crossing his hands over his chest, Bashir leaned against the wall and shook his head in disbelief. He glanced down at Julian in a way a teacher would look at a slow, disoriented student. Julian knew that look all too well. "Has anyone ever told you how naïve you are?"

Julian's downbeat expression was enough of an answer.

"These men tried to kill you and now they're threatening to kill your son," Bashir continued, his voice rising with every syllable, "and here you are, taking pity on them?!"

"I just don't want any more blood to be spilled!" Julian yelled back, standing up so that he was eye level with Bashir.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

The question caught Julian off guard. "I… I don't know".

Bashir grunted in disapproval, then, in that irritating, sarcastic manner of his, he remarked, "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one here".

Letting out a puff of air, Julian leaned against the wall next to Bashir. He took a few calming breaths and surprised his counterpart with how quickly he managed to regain his composure.

"I can't do anything that might endanger Tobian's life…"

"You have to do something," Bashir interjected. "You have to stand up for yourself, otherwise, you'll be a victim all your life".

There was something genuine about Bashir's tone, a hint of earnestness that hadn't manifested itself before. Julian looked him in the eyes but remained silent, prompting the other man to continue.

"Think about your options, Doc. You have one of their men now. That's leverage. Use it to your advantage. Consider your resources. If you want to expose those people, you need to come up with a plan".

Julian silently marveled at Bashir's determination and ingenuity. He was a rebel and he thought like a rebel. Genetic conditioning would never be able to replace years of experience in a resistance cell. In that regard, Bashir reminded him of Kira. But most importantly, he was right. Julian finally got the chance to take Section 31 down and he would be a fool to pass up such an opportunity. He didn't want to be the victim anymore. He needed to fight back, not just for himself, but for his son's future.

"Leverage, you say?"

Bashir smirked knowingly, glad to finally see a fiery glint in his counterpart's eyes. "Now you're talking, Doc."

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

Thank you once again for taking the time to read my fic. As always, I'd like to give a special shout out to the wonderful people who leave me feedback and who follow/fav the story. Your support is very much appreciated! Please, let me know what you think :)

 **Next chapter:** A face off between Julian and S31. Stay tuned!


End file.
